


Sydän ja vasara

by toyhto



Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Joulu lähestyy, löyhäloitsupandemia leviää ja Harry ja Draco muuttavat yhteen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786072
Kudos: 1





	Sydän ja vasara

**Author's Note:**

> Pieni jatko ja ehkä myös lopetus Rakkautta ja karanteenia -sarjaan! Tässä tarinassa on toki vähän löyhäloitsua mutta myös yhteenmuuttojuttuja, sisustamista, rakkautta, rakettiloitsuja ja yksi keskusteluohjelma.

1.  
  
Juuri kun he olivat saaneet viimeisen pahvilaatikon kannettua autoon, alkoi sataa. Sade ei ollut lunta niin kuin eilen eikä edes räntää vaan vettä. Ajoitus oli kuitenkin täydellinen. Perillä he voisivat jättää laatikot autoon ja mennä sisälle juomaan teetä ja odottamaan, että sade loppuisi. Jos huomennakin sataisi, he ehtisivät silti purkaa laatikot sunnuntaina.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi ja ojensi hänelle avaimia. ”Osaatko sinä muuten ajaa?”  
  
Hän otti avaimet ja katsoi Harrya. ”En. Osaatko sinä?”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä hetken ja pudisteli päätään.  
  
Viidentoista minuutin päästä Pansy Parkinson ilmiintyi ulko-oven eteen ja teki vihaisen näköisen sateenvarjoloitsun. He olivat odotelleet Pansya rappukäytävässä ja säikäyttäneet vahingossa yhden kissan ja kaksi miestä. Sade oli yltynyt ja he olivat käyneet jo lyhyen keskustelun siitä, pitäisikö vain jättää laatikot autoon ja mennä hotelliin.  
  
”Minä tulin heti kun pystyin”, Pansy sanoi ja tuijotti heitä sen näköisenä, että se oli sekä uhkaus että syytös. Pansyn hiukset olivat pörrössä, silmänrajaukset puuttuivat ja villapaita oli nurin päin, ja lisäksi villapaita taisi kuulua Hermionelle. Draco muisteli nähneensä sen Hermionen päällä jonakin pitkänä iltana ministeriöllä. ”Eikö kumpikaan teistä tosiaan osaa ajaa autoa?”  
  
”Minä kuvittelin, että Harry osaa”, Draco sanoi. He olivat kyllä käyneet tämän keskustelun samalla, kun olivat odottaneet Pansya ja säikäytelleet miehiä. Keskustelu ei ollut johtanut mihinkään eikä hän aikonut ruveta toistamaan sitä Pansylle.  
  
”Minä kuvittelin, että sinä osaat”, Harry sanoi hänelle, ”kun sinä kerran ehdotit, että me voisimme vuokrata auton muuttoa varten.”  
  
”Tietenkään minä en osaa ajaa autoa”, Draco sanoi. ”Missä helvetissä minä olisin oppinut ajamaan autoa? Sinähän elit jästinä yksitoistavuotiaaksi asti.”  
  
”Minua pidettiin komerossa portaiden alla”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina. ”Eivätkä jästit opettele ajamaan autoa _yksitoistavuotiaina._ ”  
  
”Mistä minä olisin voinut tietää, millainen aikataulu jästeillä on?” hän kysyi. Nyt hänellä oli jo ikävä olo siitä, että keskustelu oli mennyt Harryn lapsuuden komeroon. Tällainen olo hänellä oli ollut myös viisi minuuttia sitten, kun he olivat viimeksi puhuneet tästä.  
  
”No niin”, Pansy sanoi hitaasti, ”kummalla teistä on avaimet?”  
  
He vilkaisivat toisiaan.  
  
”Kai jommallakummalla teistä on avaimet tuohon autoon?” Pansy kysyi vähän terävämmällä sävyllä. ”Minä osaan kyllä tehdä käynnistysloitsun, mutta se on vähän epävarma ja toimii parhaiten vanhoihin ja yksinäisiin autoihin.”  
  
Avaimet löytyivät lopulta Dracon taskusta. Siinä vaiheessa sateenvarjoloitsu oli hiukan pettänyt ja he kaikki olivat märkiä ja väsyneitä. He ahtautuivat pakettiauton etupenkille kolmestaan ja jostain syystä hän istuutui keskimmäiselle paikalle itse, vaikka olisi ihan hyvin voinut laittaa Harryn siihen. Toisaalta Harry taisi vähän pelätä Pansya. Pansy käynnisti auton, taputti sen rattia ja lähti sitten ajamaan Viistokujaa pitkin äärimmäisen hitaasti. Taika-asiat eivät olleet tottuneet autoihin ja siksi esimerkiksi kahviloiden terassikalusteet saattoivat yllättäen hypätä autojen eteen. He pääsivät kuitenkin turvallisesti Iskunkiertokujalle ja ajoivat tunneliin, joka oli rakennettu _Irtonaisten Raajojen_ tilalle sen jälkeen, kun irtonaisten raajojen myynti oli romahtanut ja yritys oli mennyt konkurssiin. Tunneli oli ainoa moottoriajoneuvoille soveltuva reitti jästi-Lontoon puolelle, mutta siellä asui myös kodittomia kummituksia, jotka olivat kummitelleet jotakuta, joka oli kuollut eikä ollut jättänyt jälkeläisiä. He sujahtivat muutaman läpi ja sitten he sujahtivatkin jo jästi-Lontoon liikenteen sekaan.  
  
”Pansy”, Draco sanoi, kun he olivat vähän aikaa valuneet eteenpäin jästien seassa melkein kuin jästit, ”miksi sinä osaat ajaa autoa?”  
  
”Minä osaan tehdä melkein mitä vain”, Pansy sanoi ja iski hänelle silmää. Sitten Pansy palautti katseensa tiehen ja huokaisi. ”Yritin yhteen aikaan tapailla yhtä jästiä. Hän oli ihan järkyttynyt siitä, etten minä osannut ajaa, ja halusi opettaa minua. Se olikin oudolla tavalla mukavaa.”  
  
”Outoa.”  
  
”Miksi te ette vain käytä taikuutta?” Pansy kysyi. ”Muuttamiseen. Olisitte saaneet nämä laatikot perille parilla konttiloitsulla. Varsinkin kun kerran kumpikaan teistä ei osaa ajaa.”  
  
”Emme me tienneet, ettei kumpikaan meistä osaa ajaa”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Ajattelimme että se olisi yksinkertaisempaa näin”, Draco sanoi. ”Niiden uusien rajoitusten takia.”  
  
Pansy vilkaisi häntä ja sitten onneksi palautti katseensa tiehen. ”Ai niin. Konttiloitsut ovat aika isoja.”  
  
”Meidän olisi pitänyt tehdä hakemus viikkoa etukäteen”, Draco sanoi, ”ja samalla olisi pitänyt toimittaa tarkka aikataulu siitä, mihin aikaan me käytämme niitä loitsuja. Ja sitten jos Viistokujalla olisikin vaikka sattunut joku isompi löyhäloitsuonnettomuus silloin, koko juttu olisi mennyt uusiksi ja meidän olisi pitänyt tehdä muutoslykkäyshakemus ja kaikki.”  
  
”Muistaakseni sinä olit kehittelemässä noita systeemejä”, Pansy sanoi ja naputteli kynsillään rattia.  
  
Draco oli hetken hiljaa. ”Ne ovat hyvin tarpeellisia systeemejä. Ja oikein toimivia. Ylimääräistä byrokratiaa on hyvin vähän ja sekin vain siksi, ettei kukaan halua antaa potkuja asioidenpyörittelyosaston Johnsonille. Johnsonilla on ollut viime aikoina vähän vaikeaa. Mutta joka tapauksessa asiat ovat niin, että kun asiat nyt ovat näin, niin meidän pitää –”  
  
”Draco”, Pansy keskeytti hänet ja laittoi radion päälle, ”kyllä minä tiedän. Minä kuuntelin, kun Hermione harjoitteli tuota puhetta kylpyhuoneessa.”  
  
Draco vilkaisi Harrya. Harry vilkaisi takaisin, ja sitten he olivatkin pitkän matkaa hiljaa lukuun ottamatta radiota, joka soitti jästien joululauluja eikä vaihtanut kanavaa, vaikka Draco teki huomaamattoman maunparannusloitsun. Harry näytti melko väsyneeltä ja siltä Dracostakin tuntui. He olivat pakanneet omia ja toistensa tavaroita viikkotolkulla tai ainakin viime sunnuntaista asti, ja aina oli löytynyt joku komero, jonka ylähyllyä olikin laajennettu loitsuilla niin että sinne oli saatu tungettua hirveästi ylimääräisiä asioita, joita ei ollut käytetty kymmeneen vuoteen. He olivat riidelleetkin muutaman kerran, ja silloin Draco oli miettinyt, oliko tässä kaikessa mitään järkeä. He voisivat ihan hyvin asua edelleen omissa asunnoissaan. Mitä he muka tekivät yhteisellä kodilla? Hehän olivat joka tapauksessa aina jommankumman luona. Mutta ennen pitkää riidat olivat aina ratkenneet, ja sitten he olivat joko harrastaneet seksiä tai katsoneet Game of Thronesia ja kaikki oli taas ollut hyvin, paitsi että Game of Thronesissa oli muutamia erittäin häiritseviä tuotantokausia.  
  
Kaiken pakkaamisen ja riitelyn ja Game of Thrones -henkisten painajaisten ohessa oli tietenkin pitänyt käydä myös töissä. Draco oli raahautunut aamuisin ministeriöön varmana siitä, että yön aikana oli tapahtunut jotain ikävää, ja niin yleensä oli käynytkin. Löyhäloitsu oli nyt leviämisvaiheessa Lontoossa ja muissakin Britannian suurissa kaupungeissa lukuun ottamatta Birminghamia, koska ilmeisesti kukaan ei-birminghamilainen ei halunnut mennä sinne ja siksi siellä oli vähemmän tartuntoja. Lontoossa tilanne oli kuitenkin jo jokin aika sitten karannut käsistä. Altistumisketjuja oli mahdoton jäljittää, puolet ministeriön työntekijöistä oli karanteenissa eivätkä loitsunpurkuryhmät enää ehtineet purkaa muita kuin sellaisia loitsuja, joista oli vakavaa harmia. Lontoon rakennuskannasta merkittävä osa olikin jo muuttunut vaaleanpunaiseksi. Jästit olivat hieman tyytymättömiä mutta myös niin hämmentyneitä, etteivät oikein osanneet ilmaista tyytymättömyyttään. Ja säännöllisin väliajoin ministeriön jästiasiatyöryhmä harhautti jästejä jollain mukavalla loitsulla. Ilmeisesti jästit tiesivät hyvin, että heitä harhautettiin, mutta eivät silti voineet vastustaa jättiläistrampoliineja ja hattarasadetta.  
  
Mutta joka tapauksessa tilanne oli mennyt siihen, että suuria taikoja piti rajoittaa. Tarkoituksella tehdyt taiat alkoivat sekoittua vahingossa tehtyihin taikoihin ja kerrannaisvaikutukset uhkasivat lähteä käsistä, mikä olikin huolestuttavaa, koska kukaan ei tiennyt niistä oikeastaan mitään.  
  
”Draco?”  
  
Tutkimus oli tosiaan vasta alussa ja puolet tutkijoista oli tälläkin hetkellä karanteenissa löyhäloitsualtistuksen takia, ja sitä paitsi -  
  
”Draco?” Harry sanoi ja tarttui hänen käteensä. ”Älä mieti työasioita.”  
  
”En minä mieti työasioita”, hän sanoi ja koetti olla miettimättä työasioita.  
  
Harry nauroi ja hiljeni sitten nopeasti. ”Sinulla oli se sinun työasiailmeesi. Joskus sinulla on se silloinkin, kun me olemme sängyssä. Se on aika pelottavaa. Sinun silmäsi menevät sirrilleen ja otsa rypistyy ja sitten sinä alat kiristellä hampaitasi.”  
  
Pansy vilkaisi heitä ja laittoi radiota pienemmälle. ”Te nyt sitten tosiaan muutatte Godricin notkoon.”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. Niin se oli. He muuttaisivat Godricin notkoon Harryn taloon, jossa Harry oli asunut Ginnyn ja lasten kanssa ennen eroa. Viime vuodet talo oli ollut talvet tyhjillään ja kesäisin Ginny oli ollut siellä lasten kanssa, mutta kuulemma Ginny oli jo pitkään vihjaillut, että voisi ostaa oman talon. Harry puolestaan oli väistellyt Dracon huolellisesti muotoiltuja kysymyksiä siitä, haluaisiko Harry ehkä joskus palata Godricin notkon taloon. Harry oli yleensä sanonut jotain sellaista kuin että ei odottanut Dracolta mitään, ja että monenlaiset parisuhteet olivat ihan hyviä, ja monet parisuhteeseen liittyvät ihanteet kuten yhdessä asuminen olivat itse asiassa kulttuurisia normeja, joita pystyi myös tekemään toisin. Draco puolestaan oli miettinyt, millaisilla nettisivuilla Harry vietti aikaansa ja pitäisikö hänenkin. Lopulta hän oli kertonut Harrylle, että hän halusi, että Harry odottaisi häneltä vaikka mitä. Lisäksi hän halusi asua yhdessä, mikäli Harry halusi sitä myös.  
  
Mutta kyllä häntä kieltämättä vähän jännitti. Viime yönä hän oli nukkunut yksin omassa asunnossaan, jossa ei ollut ollut enää muuta jäljellä kuin patja ja parittomia sukkia. Hän oli tuijottanut kattoa ja miettinyt, että ehkä tämä oli virhe. Ehkä hän oli liian vanha muuttamaan yhteen kenenkään kanssa. Ehkä hänen sisustusmakunsa oli jo muotoutunut liian tarkaksi. Ehkä heidän tapansa eivät sopisi yhteen. Ja ehkä olisi kannattanut ostaa uusi, yhteinen talo sen sijaan, että he muuttaisivat siihen, jossa Harry oli asunut vaimonsa kanssa ja jossa sattumoisin Harryn vanhemmat olivat kuolleet. Siinä oli aika paljon taakkaa yhdelle talolle. Draco tiesi sen hyvin kokemuksesta, koska myös hänen vanhempiensa kartanossa oli tapahtunut paljon ikäviä asioita, esimerkiksi hänen lapsuutensa, ja kaksituhattaluvun alussa kartanon oikea siipi olikin joutunut terapiaan romahdettuaan pikkujouluissa.  
  
Hän oli melko varma, että oli ehdottanut Harrylle uuden talon ostamista. Sitten he olivat yhdessä unohtaneet asian. Godricin notkon talo oli juuri sellainen, jollaista he toivoivat, ja Harry omisti sen jo eikä koskaan myisi sitä.  
  
”Olemmekohan me jo kohta perillä?” Harry kysyi.  
  
Pansy vilkaisi heitä. Sade oli yltynyt ja horisontissa lensi traktori. ”Me olemme ajaneet viisitoista minuuttia. Tässä menee vielä ainakin kaksi tuntia.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He ehdottivat, että Pansy jäisi teelle, mutta onneksi Pansy nauroi ja kaikkoontui ennen kuin he ehtivät ruveta vastaväitteisiin. Teekattila oli joka tapauksessa hukassa jossakin pahvilaatikoista, niin kuin myös mukit ja teepaketit. Lontoon jälkeen sade oli muuttunut rännäksi ja sitten lumeksi, mikä oli tavallaan edistystä, niin kuin toki sekin, että he olivat nyt perillä. He seisoivat kuistilla ja katsoivat pihatien kohtaa, jossa lumisade alkoi peittää Pansyn jalanjälkiä.  
  
”Meidän pitää varmaan tarjota hänelle teetä joskus myöhemmin”, Harry sanoi otsa rypyssä. ”Tai rahaa. Häneltä meni kolme tuntia tähän reissuun.”  
  
”Minä keksin jotain.”  
  
”Hän näytti jotenkin erilaiselta kuin yleensä. Huomasitko sinä? Olikohan hän kipeä?”  
  
”Hänellä ei ollut silmänrajauksia”, Draco sanoi. ”Pitäisikö meidän ruveta leijuttamaan laatikkoja sisälle?”  
  
Harry kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Hän katsoi takaisin. Tässä he nyt olivat. Heidän koko omaisuutensa oli pakettiautossa pihalla ja etuoven toisella puolella oli talo, jossa he aikoivat elää tästä eteenpäin. Tuntui oudon lopulliselta mutta ei välttämättä huonolla tavalla.  
  
”Ehkä me voisimme juoda ensin teetä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Tiedätkö sinä mihin laatikkoon pakkasit teekattilan?”  
  
Harry pudisti päätään.  
  
”En minäkään”, Draco sanoi, kietoi käsivartensa Harryn selän ympärille ja veti Harryn lähemmäs. Oli alkanut tuulla eri suunnasta ja lumi satoi nyt heitä naamaan. Se tuntui yllättävän paljon rännältä. ”Käydäänkö kuitenkin ensin sisällä?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Tekemässä mitä?” Harry kysyi. ”Jos teekattila on hukassa.”  
  
”Ei se ole hukassa”, Draco sanoi. ”Minä en vain tiedä missä se on.”  
  
Harry pujotteli oman käsivartensa Dracon selän takaa ja painoi sormenpäät kiinni Dracon kylkeen. ”Meidän on pakko löytää se teekattila ennen iltaa. Muuten joudumme menemään hotelliin.”  
  
”Emme me voi mennä hotelliin”, Draco sanoi. ”Kuitenkin tulee joku löyhäloitsualtistuminen ja joudumme karanteeniin.”  
  
”Hmm”, Harry sanoi ja nykäisi häntä kylkeään vasten.  
  
”Ja sitten meidän pitää viettää joulua kahdestaan”, hän sanoi. ”Ilman lapsia.”  
  
Harry avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. ”Se ei kyllä käy päinsä.”  
  
”Ei niin.”  
  
”Emme me voi sittenkään olla karanteenissa. Vaikka se olikin aika mukavaa viime kerralla.”  
  
”Sinulla oli mukavaa”, Draco sanoi ja suuteli Harrya otsalle. ”Sinä googlettelit homoseksiä ja sitten halusit, että minä kokeilen kaikkia niitä juttuja sinun kanssasi.”  
  
”Koska sinulla oli jo kokemusta”, Harry sanoi ja tönäisi häntä kylkeen.  
  
”Ei minulla ihan kaikesta mahdollisesta ollut kokemusta.”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Harry sanoi ja tönäisi häntä uudelleen. Pakettiauto alkoi peittyä lumeen. ”Voitaisiin kyllä käydä sisällä ennen kuin aletaan purkaa tavaroita.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Draco sanoi.  
  
He menivät sisälle.  
  
”Eihän täällä ole mitään”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Ginny vei kaikki tavaransa pois jo vuoden alussa”, Harry sanoi. ”Me sovimme, että vain lasten huoneet jätetään entiselleen.”  
  
Draco seurasi Harrya tyhjien huoneiden läpi. Parkettiin oli kulunut askelten reittejä ja päivänvalon rajat näkyivät haaleina seinissä, jos katsoi tarkkaan. Alakerrassa oli keittiö, jonka kaapit he maalaisivat, liian pieni eteinen jolle he eivät tekisi mitään, pieni huone joka katseli etupihalle päin, ja toinen isompi, josta tulisi heidän olohuoneensa. Sen ikkunat katsoivat puutarhaan ja yhdellä seinällä oli takka, joka yskähti kun näki Harryn. Draco katseli puutarhaa kädet puuskassa. Hän ei ollut ikinä kokeillut puutarhanhoitoa, mutta viimeksi karanteenissa ollessaan hän oli katsonut _Rakkaudesta velhopuutarhaan_ -ohjelmaa, jossa arvostettu asiantuntija Herbert Kasvilius auttoi velhoja poistamaan kiroukset puutarhoistaan. Hän voisi itsekin kokeilla puutarhanhoitoa. Se oli vaikuttanut ihan mukavalta sitten, kun kiroukset oli ensin poistettu.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi ja nykäisi häntä hihasta.  
  
”Odota nyt”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Sinä näytät niin mietteliäältä.”  
  
”Ajattelin kokeilla puutarhanhoitoa.”  
  
Harry tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja käänsi hänet itseään kohti. ”Puutarhanhoitoa? Sinäkö?”  
  
”Ehkä minä olisin hyvä siinä.”  
  
”Sinä olisit varmasti mahtava”, Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta. ”Minä ja Ginny emme oikein välittäneet puutarhasta. Se on voinut päästä vähän villiintymään.”  
  
Draco otti askeleen kauemmaksi. Seuraavaksi hän menisi katsomaan yläkertaa. Siellä oli Harryn lasten huoneiden lisäksi iso makuuhuone, josta tulisi heidän makuuhuoneensa. Se oli kai ollut myös Harryn ja Ginnyn makuuhuone, mutta kyllä hän sen kestäisi. He sisustaisivat sen uudestaan. Ja ehkä irrottaisivat lattian ja seinät.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta.  
  
”Minä menen yläkertaan.”  
  
”Älä nyt mene”, Harry sanoi. ”Tai minä tulen mukaan.”  
  
”Pitäisikö sinun mennä etsimään niitä teekattiloita?”  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi ja asettui hänen eteensä. Hän mietti, pitäisikö yrittää jatkaa matkaa silti. Toisinaan sellaisesta tuli miellyttävää tönimistä ja sitten pientä painia. Mutta hän oli nukkunut huonosti ja herännyt liian aikaisin, ja hänellä oli samaan aikaan haikea ja huolestunut ja innokas olo, ja siinä kokonaisuudessa oli jotakin liikaa. Sitä paitsi Harry availi jo hänen paitansa nappeja.  
  
”Eihän täällä ole edes sänkyjä vielä”, hän sanoi Harrylle.  
  
”Lasten huoneissa on”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Hän tuijotti Harrya.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Harry sanoi ja pujotteli paidan pois hänen olkapäiltään. ”Ei sitten tehdä tätä sängyssä.”  
  
Hän otti Harryn kasvot käsiensä väliin. Harryn silmälasit menivät kuitenkin vinoon, joten hän joutui suoristamaan ne. ”Minä en aio olla lattialla. Polveni eivät kestä sitä.”  
  
”Sinun polvesi eivät kestä mitään”, Harry sanoi. ”Eivät minunkaan polveni kyllä kestä. Mennään keittiöön.”  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
”Koska naapurista näkee suoraan tänne sisään”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Keittiö oli tosiaan hiukan pieni, mutta kyllä he pärjäisivät sen kanssa. He voisivat laittaa sinne pienen pöydän ja syödä siellä silloin, kun olisivat kahdestaan. Nyt hän nosti Harryn työtasolle, käski Harryn varoa sitä terävää kaapinkulmaa ja avasi Harryn housujen vetoketjun. Harry sanoi ajatelleensa, että he tekisivät sen toisin päin. Hän kertoi Harrylle mitä Harry voisi hänen mielestään tehdä, ja Harry nauroi ja suuteli häntä ja sanoi, että tekisi sen sitten myöhemmin. Sitten kun he saisivat sängyn sisälle taloon. Sitten Harry ei sanonutkaan juuri muuta, koska hän pujotteli Harryn kalun ulos alushousuista ja rupesi hommiin.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi, kun hän oli jo päässyt siihen osuuteen, jossa hän oli saanut Harryn melkein tulemaan ja rupesi kiusaamaan Harrya päämäärättömällä silittelyllä. Toisinaan sekin meni painimiseksi, mutta niin ei kävisi tänään, koska he eivät todellakaan painisi lattialla.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” hän kysyi. Harryn kasvot olivat punaiset ja silmälasit ihan vinossa. Harry ei todellakaan ollut sellaisessa kunnossa, jossa voisi esittää lisävaatimuksia.  
  
”Sinä myös”, Harry sanoi ja yritti kiskoa hänen vetoketjuaan auki.  
  
”Et sinä ylety sinne.”  
  
”Kylläpä yletyn.”  
  
”Sinä putoat pöydältä”, hän varoitti, ja niin Harry sitten melkein putosikin, mutta ei hän tietenkään antanut sen tapahtua. Hän piti Harryn pöydällä ja Harry sai sormet hänen kalunsa ympärille ja oli kohtuullisen määrätietoinen otteissaan, koska lopulta hän tuli ennen Harrya. Hän hengitteli Harryn olkapäähän ja Harry laittoi kätensä hänen kätensä päälle ja hoiteli itsensä loppuun. Tai kyllä hänkin auttoi. Hän esimerkiksi puraisi Harrya korvasta. Jostain syystä Harry piti hellästä puremisesta, eikä hän ikinä aikonut kysyä Harrylta, liittyikö siihen jokin tarina.  
  
Seksin jälkeen he istuivat vähän aikaa keittiön lattialla ja tasailivat hengitystään. He eivät varsinaisesti olleet keskustelleet siitä, kumman huonekaluja tulisi minnekin, mutta Draco oli melko varma, että pääsisi niissä keskusteluissa niskan päälle. Harry oli ilmeisesti joskus viime vuosikymmenellä katsonut _Sillä Velhosilmällä_ -ohjelmaa ja poiminut sieltä stereotyyppisen ajatuksen, että homot olivat heteromiehiä parempia sisustajia. Dracolle ei ollut vielä selvinnyt, miksi Harry piti häntä homompana kuin itseään, mutta hän aikoi hyödyntää sitä ja Harryn homostereotypioita häpeilemättömästi sisustusneuvotteluissa. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut mitään beigeä kotiinsa.  
  
”Nyt on kyllä pakko saada teetä”, Harry sanoi kun oli näköjään saanut hengityksen tasaantumaan ja housut taas kiinni.  
  
”Tee on pakettiautossa”, Draco sanoi. ”Meidän pitää ruveta kantamaan laatikoita sisälle.”  
  
Harry vilkaisi häntä silmälasit vinossa. ”Helvetti.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Iltaan mennessä he olivat kantaneet sisään miljoona pahvilaatikkoa, tai neljäkymmentäyksi, koska sen verran niitä sattumoisin oli. Tai tietenkään he eivät olleet kantaneet niitä vaan leijuttaneet ne, mutta kantaminen olikin vertauskuvallinen ilmaus. Nyt laatikot olivat olohuoneessa, missä ne muodostivat labyrintin, jonka toinen pää johti vessaan ja toinen keittiöön. He olivat avanneet jo muutaman laatikon. Ensimmäisestä oli löytynyt Dracon huonekaluja muuttoa varten kutistettuina, ja niinpä he olivat leijuttaneet kutistetun sängyn yläkerran makuuhuoneeseen, palauttaneet sen oikeaan kokoonsa ja istuneet hetken siinä katselemassa ulos ikkunasta. Draco oli yrittänyt olla miettimättä, että tällä tavalla Harry ja Ginnykin olivat istuskelleet täällä, ehkä juuri tällä samalla kohdalla, koska tähän Harry oli sängyn pistänyt. Sitten he olivat onneksi menneet takaisin olohuoneeseen ja avanneet vielä neljä laatikkoa, kunnes olivat tajunneet tehdä teenkutsuloitsun.  
  
”Meidän pitää syödä jotain”, Harry sanoi, kun he olivat juoneet pari litraa teetä.  
  
”Niin pitää”, Draco sanoi. He olivat eläneet koko päivän pähkinöillä ja suklaapatukoilla, joita hän oli eilen sullonut taskuihinsa. ”Eikös täällä kylässä ole kauppa?”  
  
”Se meni seitsemältä kiinni.”  
  
” _Seitsemältä_ –” Hyvänen aika. Hän joutuisi ehkä muuttamaan ennen pitkää takaisin kaupunkiin.  
  
”Sunnuntaisin se ei ole auki ollenkaan”, Harry sanoi ja katseli häntä varovaisesti pöydän takaa. He olivat saaneet hänen pöytänsä juuri ja juuri aseteltua keittiöön. Harryn pöytä olisi mahtunut paremmin, mutta se oli väärän värinen. Tai ei hän sitä ollut sanonut Harrylle, vaan että hänen sisustussilmänsä sanoi, että hänen pöytänsä sopi paremmin keittiön tunnelmaan.  
  
”Minä voin ilmiintyä Viistokujalle”, hän sanoi Harrylle.  
  
”Oletko varma? Sinulla menee pää pyörälle niin pitkistä ilmiintymismatkoista.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole hätää”, hän sanoi eikä muistuttanut Harrya siitä, että aikoi tosiaan tästä lähtien kulkea töihin ilmiintymällä.  
  
Harry nyökkäsi. ”Muista sitten ottaa rukkaset.”  
  
Draco otti rukkaset ja ilmiintyi Viistokujalle siihen kauppaan, joka oli hänen kotinsa – siis hänen vanhan kotinsa – alakerrassa. Hän käveli rukkaset kädessä hyllyjen välissä ja yritti saada ostoksia koriin pudottamatta mitään lattialle. Hän oli hiljattain lukenut velho-internetistä, että joidenkin mukaan rukkasten merkitys löyhäloitsutartuntojen estämisessä oli säälittävän pieni ja että oikeastaan ihmisten ei olisi kannattanut käyttää rukkasia ollenkaan, koska silloin he eivät pystyneet heiluttelemaan sormiaan vapaasti, ja sormien heilutteleminen vapaasti edisti verenkiertoa, ja verenkierto edisti terveyttä, ja terveys vähensi riskiä saada löyhäloitsutartunta, ja sitä paitsi sormien heiluttelu oli ihmisoikeus. Toisaalta hän oli hiljattain lukenut myös, että jotkut ihmiset viettivät liikaa aikaa velho-internetissä eivätkä osanneet erotella luotettavia ja epäluotettavia lähteitä toisistaan, ja että kun rajoitukset ja rukkasten pitäminen vaikeutti ihmisten elämää, jotkut olivat taipuvaisia vähättelemään koko ongelmaa tai jopa uskomaan salaliittoteorioihin. Draco itse sai ostoksensa koriin rukkasista huolimatta, maksoi ne ja ilmiintyi takaisin Godricin notkoon, jossa pakettiauto oli hautautunut kokonaan lumen alle ja talon jokaisessa ikkunassa hehkui valo.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Nenään meni lunta mutta mitäpä tuosta. Nyt oli melkein joulu, hänellä oli ostoskassissaan kaksi pakettia _Mummon Taikalasagnea_ , hän oli juuri muuttanut poikaystävänsä kanssa yhteen, ja kenties hän oli hiukan kauhuissaan mutta se oli varmaan normaalia. Kaikki oli suhteellisen hyvin, paitsi tietysti pandemia vähän haittasi elämää, mutta sehän oli myös ihan normaalia. Sellaista elämä nykyään oli.  
  
”Draco”, Harry huusi ikkunasta, ”mitä sinä seisot siellä? Tule tänne. Minulla on nälkä.”  
  
Draco räpytteli lumihiutaleet silmistään ja meni sisälle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
2\.   
  
  
Hän heräsi keskellä yötä. Harry nukkui hänen vieressään ja kipristeli varpaitaan, kun hän nousi istumaan sängyllä. He olivat ryhtyneet purkamaan vaatelaatikoita ennen nukkumaanmenoa ja sitten luovuttaneet, niin että nyt hämmentyneitä takkeja huojui pitkin poikin makuuhuonetta. Ikkunasta kai veti, takkien hihat nimittäin lepattivat hiukan.  
  
Hän kosketti Harryn kyynärvartta mutta niin varovaisesti ettei Harry herännyt, ja sitten hän kietoutui peittoon ja kömpi ylös sängystä. Takit väistivät kun hän käveli ovelle, paitsi yksi seurasi häntä alakertaan. Se oli se nahkatakki, jonka hän oli ostanut eron jälkeen ja jota hän oli lakannut käyttämästä sitten, kun oli taas alkanut muistaa, millainen ihminen oli. Nahkatakki ei kai vieläkään ollut antanut hänelle anteeksi. Hän käveli ympäri huoneita, jotka olivat edelleen täynnä pahvilaatikoita, kiipesi muutaman yli ja pysähtyi lopulta olohuoneen ikkunan eteen, ja takki pysähtyi hänen viereensä. Hämärässä se näytti aika tyylikkäältä. Hän katsoi sitä ja sitten ulos ikkunasta.  
  
Joinain aamuina hän heräsi yhä jonkinlaiseen hämmennyksen ja kauhistuksen sekaiseen oivallukseen, että hän oli tosiaan ruvennut seurustelemaan Harry Potterin kanssa. Sekin oli tavallaan melko hätkähdyttävää, että hän oli ruvennut seurustelemaan yhtään kenenkään kanssa oltuaan ensin niin pitkän aikaa yksin, mutta ei kuitenkaan niin hätkähdyttävää kuin se, että hänen poikaystävänsä oli Harry Potter. Hän oli Harry Potterin poikaystävä. Hän ja Harry Potter olivat… itse asiassa he taisivat nyt asua yhdessä, joten he olivat kai avopuolisoita. Tai ihan vain puolisoita. Hän oli Harry Potterin puoliso. Sitä hän toisinaan pyöritteli mielessään aamulla unen ja valveen rajamailla, kun kaikki oli vielä muutenkin hiukan epätodelliselta. Silloin tuntui erityisen vaikealta uskoa, että hän tosiaan oli nyt Harry Potterin kanssa. Hän oli kai ollut jonkun verran ihastunut Harryyn jo teininä. Sen takia hän ei ollut saanut Harrya mielestään. Aikuisenakin oli ollut vaikea unohtaa Harrya esimerkiksi siksi, että he olivat samassa työpaikassa ja näkivät toisensa kutakuinkin joka päivä. Pikkuhiljaa hän oli hyväksynyt sen, että olisi mielellään halunnut suudella Harrya ja tehdä joitain muitakin juttuja. Se oli ollut kuin itsepäinen lonkkasärky, josta ei päässyt eroon mutta jonka kanssa oppi kyllä elämään. Mutta toisinaan se yllätti, niin kuin esimerkiksi kerran, kun hän oli osunut Harryn kanssa samaan aikaan toimistotarvikekomeroon.  
  
Nyt hän käveli takaisin yläkertaan ja palasi Harryn ja Ginnyn makuuhuoneeseen. Tai siis hänen ja Harryn makuuhuoneeseen. Hänen pitäisi oppia ajattelemaan niin. Nahkatakki seurasi häntä ovelle saakka, kääntyi ympäri ja leijui pois. Hän mietti, näkisikö sitä enää ikinä, mutta ehkä ei kannattanut olla liian toiveikas. Harry puolestaan oli herännyt ja yritti löytää silmälaseja yöpöydän päältä.  
  
”Vähän oikealle”, Draco sanoi, ja Harry löysi silmälasinsa.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Harry kysyi ja räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä kello on?”  
  
”Puoli kolme.”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi pohtinut, oliko hän ihan kajahtanut. ”Minähän sanoin, että puretaan ne loput laatikot huomenna.”  
  
”En minä purkanut yhtään laatikkoa”, hän sanoi. Se oli kyllä käynyt mielessä.  
  
”Etkö? Ajattelin että olit ehkä löytänyt minun hammastahnani.”  
  
”Minähän sanoin, että sinä voit ihan hyvin lainata minun hammastahnaani.  
  
Harry mulkaisi häntä. Hän kömpi sänkyyn Harryn viereen ja soluttautui peiton alle. ”Epähygieenistä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Hän suuteli Harrya. Harry suuteli takaisin ja älähti sitten, kun hän painoi jalkapohjansa Harryn säärtä vasten. Ilmeisesti hänen jalkansa olivat vähän päässeet kylmenemään, kun hän oli tallustellut paljain jaloin pitkin tyhjiä lattioita.  
  
”Ihan niin kuin meidän bakteerimme eivät olisi jo sekoittuneet”, hän sanoi ja kiemurteli niin lähelle Harrya peiton alla, että Harryn oli käytännössä pakko kietoa käsivarsi hänen ympärilleen.  
  
”Ethän sinä tiedä bakteereista mitään”, Harry sanoi ja alkoi jo kuulostaa aika uniselta.  
  
”Et sinäkään.”  
  
Harry laittoi silmälasinsa takaisin yöpöydän päälle ja tönäisi siinä samalla Dracoa kyynärpäällä rintaan, mutta ei edes lujaa ja taatusti vahingossa. Draco tönäisi takaisin. Sitten hän työnsi jalkansa Harryn jalkojen väliin. Vielä jokin aika sitten hän oli kuvitellut, ettei ollut sellainen ihminen, jolla oli tapana sängyssä yrittää liimautua toiseen ihmiseen kiinni. Mutta aina oppi uutta.  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan sellaisella kömpelöllä tavalla, joka vihjasi, ettei Harrya oikeastaan huvittanut nyt silittää hänen hiuksiaan. ”Minä kyllä nukahdan.”  
  
”Nukahda vain”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Minä en voi nukkua, jos sinä halaat minua.”  
  
”En minä halaa sinua.”  
  
” _Draco_.”  
  
Hän lakkasi halaamasta Harrya. Se tuntui kohtuullisen isolta uhraukselta, mutta ilmeisesti parisuhteessa piti tehdä kompromisseja.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Harry sanoi ja kääntyi toiselle kyljelleen, selin häneen.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, hän sanoi ja katseli takkeja, jotka huojuivat edestakaisin seinämillä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Tässä kohdassa meillä oli sohva”, Harry sanoi ja seisoi kädet levällään olohuoneen lattialla.  
  
Draco vilkaisi Harrya ja jatkoi sitten viimeisimmän laatikon purkamista. Siellä oli näköjään hänen kahvakuulakokoelmansa kutistettuna huivikokoelman alle. Hän olikin miettinyt, miksi laatikko painoi niin paljon.  
  
”Draco?”  
  
Hän nosti kahvakuulat yksitellen olohuoneen lattialle. Niitä oli yksi jokaista kokoa, jota _Maagisissa Muskeleissa_ oli ollut myynnissä, paitsi että kymmenkiloisia oli kaksi. Hän oli unohtanut hetkeksi, että hänellä oli jo sellainen, ja sitten hän oli ostanut varmuuden vuoksi uuden.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi ja katseli häntä kahvakuulien toiselta puolelta. ”Milloin sinä olet viimeksi syönyt jotain?”  
  
”En minä ole kiukkuinen”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”En.”  
  
Harry oli hetken hiljaa. ”Etkö varmasti?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Harrya, leijutti kahvakuulat takaisin nyt jo muuten tyhjään laatikkoon ja teki sitten laatikkoon muutaman leijutusloitsun, ennen kuin sai sen edes nipin napin ilmaan. Laatikko huojui kun hän kuljetti sen pois olohuoneesta, ja sitten hän tajusi, ettei edes tiennyt, oliko Harrylla ja Ginnyllä varastoa. Siitä ei kai ollut ollut puhetta. Hän jätti laatikon keskelle käytävää. Ehkä hän sittenkin rupeaisi taas käyttämään kahvakuulia. Hän rupeaisi kuntoilemaan niin kuin talvella 2015, kun hän oli ollut jotenkin erityisen tylsistynyt ja sekaisin.  
  
”Tule keittiöön”, Harry sanoi päättäväisellä äänellä, kiipesi kahvakuulalaatikon yli ja lähti kohti keittiötä. ”Eilisestä lasagnestahan on vielä loput jäljellä.”  
  
Draco tuijotti hetken kahvakuulalaatikkoa ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Hän oli tosiaan hiukan nälkäinen, mutta kiukkuisuus ei johtunut nälästä, eikä hän toisaalta edes ollut kiukkuinen. Hän ei vain ihan muistanut, minkä takia ei ollut ollut sitä mieltä, että heidän kannattaisi ehdottomasti ostaa uusi talo. Sellainen, joka olisi kokonaan heidän omansa. Jos he olisivat molemmat myyneet Viistokujan asuntonsa, he olisivat kyllä saaneet niillä rahoilla jonkinlaisen omakotitalon jostakin. Ei tällaisesta mukavasta rauhallisesta kylästä, mutta ehkä jostakin syrjäiseltä maaseudulta, ja jos eivät ihan taloa, niin jonkinlaisen mökin kuitenkin. Tai ainakin vajan. Tai ehkä he olisivat voineet jäädä omiin koteihinsa asumaan.  
  
Harry lämmitti hänelle lasagnea, ja hän istuutui keittiön pöydän ääreen syömään. Toivottavasti hän ei näyttänyt kovin kiukkuiselta. Ei hän siis ollut kiukkuinen, mutta hänestä tuntui, että otsa rypistyi vähän sillä tavalla. Tai nenä. Hän oli muutaman kerran nähnyt itsensä kiukkuisena peilistä ja oli säikähtänyt sitä, mitä hänen nenänsä teki.  
  
”No niin”, Harry sanoi hänelle, kun hän oli päässyt puoleen väliin lasagneaan. ”Kerro nyt.”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja tökkäsi lasagnea haarukalla.  
  
”Että mitä sinä ajattelet.”  
  
”En minä ajattele mitään.”  
  
Harry huokaisi, nousi pöydästä ja käveli pois. Hetken päästä kuului kummallinen ääni, vähän niin kuin Harry olisi ruvennut repimään seinää irti. Sitten Harry tulikin jo takaisin ja piteli käsissään peiliä, joka oli selvästi irrotettu vessasta. Harry piteli peiliä Dracon naaman edessä. ”Katso nenääsi.”  
  
Draco katsoi, vaikka ei oikein olisi halunnut.  
  
Hyvänen aika.  
  
”Sinä olet vihainen jostain”, Harry sanoi ja laittoi peilin pois.  
  
Draco vilkaisi peiliä. ”Saakohan tuota enää takaisin?”  
  
”Ehkä jollain oikein hyvällä liimaloitsulla”, Harry sanoi otsa rypyssä. ”Mutta sinähän puhuit muutenkin, että olisi mukava remontoida vessa. Sanoit jotain sellaista, ettet oikein tykkää siitä tapetista.”  
  
”Siinä on luutia.”  
  
”Me molemmat pidimme luudista kovasti”, Harry sanoi ja räpytteli sitten silmiään. ”Nyt sinun nenäsi tekee taas sitä.”  
  
Draco painoi sormet nenänsä päälle ja yritti lopettaa nyrpistelyn, mutta ei se onnistunut. Niinpä hän jatkoi syömistä ja väisteli samalla Harryn katsetta. ”Sinä puhut koko ajan Ginnystä.”  
  
”Enkä puhu”, Harry sanoi ja oli sitten hetken hiljaa. ”Puhunko?”  
  
Draco veti syvään henkeä. Tässä keittiössä Harry ja Ginny olivat törmäilleet toisiinsa silloin parikymppisinä, kun olivat juuri menneet naimisiin ja muuttaneet tänne ja ruvenneet perustamaan perhettä, ja varmaankin he olivat olleet hyvin onnellisia eivätkä olleet ikinä kuvitelleet eroavansa, ja sitten asiat olivat menneet pieleen. Ja nyt Draco oli täällä Ginnyn tilalla, eikä hän ollut yhtään sellainen kuin Ginny eikä tietenkään halunnutkaan olla, mutta silti tuntui jotenkin pahalta. Ehkä Harry kutsuisi häntä vahingossa Ginnyksi joku päivä. Sitten hänen nenänsä kyllä suuttuisi.  
  
”Et”, hän sanoi Harrylle ja yritti olla aikuinen. ”Et nyt ihan koko ajan. Mutta sinä mainitset hänet silloin tällöin. Ja minusta tuntuu vähän…” Hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Tuntuu oudolta olla täällä.”  
  
”Oudolta?”  
  
”Tai siltä että ehkä meidän…” Tässä vaiheessa ei kyllä ollut mitään järkeä sanoa, että ehkä heidän olisi pitänyt ostaa oma talo. ”Ehkä meidän olisi pitänyt ostaa oma talo.”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä. ”Meidän olisi pitänyt ostaa oma talo?”  
  
”Tämä on täynnä sinun ja Ginnyn muistoja.”  
  
”Täynnä muistoja? Eihän täällä edes kummittele.”  
  
”Tarkoitin sellaisia henkisiä muistoja.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole mitään…” Harry piti tauon ja asetteli silmälasit paremmin nenälle. ”Me muutimme tänne _eilen._ Ja sitä ennen me puhuimme tästä kuukausia. Eikö nyt ole vähän huono hetki sanoa, että ehkä meidän olisi pitänyt ostaa oma talo?”  
  
”On”, Draco sanoi, ”totta kai on, nyt on ihan väärä hetki. Paitsi että me emme ole purkaneet vielä ihan kaikkia pahvilaatikoita, niin että periaatteessa me voisimme…”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä silmät suurina.  
  
”Tai emme tietenkään”, hän sanoi. ”Tietenkään me emme pakkaa niitä laatikoita uudestaan ja muuta takaisin omiin kämppiimme Lontooseen ja rupea miettimään tätä kaikkea uusiksi. Eikä meillä olisi ollut varaa sellaiseen taloon kuin tämä, jos olisimme ruvenneet ostamaan uutta yhteistä omaa. Mehän halusimme niin ison talon, että kaikki lapset voisivat tulla samaan aikaan kylään. Ja sellaisen, joka ei olisi ihan jossain syrjässä, ja jota ei tarvitsisi heti purkaa, koska se olisi niin huonossa kunnossa.”  
  
Harry nyökkäili rauhalliseen tahtiin. Draco söi vähän lisää lasagnea.  
  
”Minä tosiaan halusin muuttaa tänne”, hän sanoi hetken päästä. ”Ajattelin että se olisi paras ratkaisu. Ja minä pidän tästä talosta. Mutta nyt kun me olemme täällä, niin minä…”  
  
”Niin mitä?”  
  
”Minä ajattelen Ginnyä koko ajan”, hän sanoi. Se kuulostikin yllättävän väärältä. ”En siis sillä tavalla.”  
  
Harry hymyili vähän.  
  
”Mutta sinulla oli kokonainen elämä hänen kanssaan”, Draco sanoi. ”Ja nyt hän on poissa ja minä olen täällä.”  
  
”Ei hän ole _poissa_ ”, Harry sanoi. ”Hän on käsittääkseni tällä hetkellä Berliinissä selostamassa etähuispauksen Euroopan liigan talvikautta. Hän tulee ensi viikolla takaisin Englantiin.”  
  
”Englantiin?”  
  
”Mutta ei siis tänne”, Harry sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. ”Tai no, ehkä hän voisi jossain vaiheessa käydä kylässä. Hänhän on tosiaan… hänhän on minun lasteni äiti.”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, Draco sanoi. ”En minä ole mustasukkainen hänestä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi hitaasti. ”Koska se olisikin melko turhaa.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Mehän olemme eronneet jo jonkin aikaa sitten”, Harry sanoi, ”emmekä todellakaan ole palaamassa yhteen, ja nyt minä olen sinun kanssasi, ja aion olla sinun kanssasi tulevaisuudessakin. Ja jos jostain syystä jossain vaiheessa en olisikaan enää sinun kanssasi, niin Ginny olisi silti viimeinen ihminen, jonka kanssa minä haluaisin olla.”  
  
”Viimeinen ihminen?”  
  
”No ehkä ei ihan viimeinen”, Harry sanoi. ”Mutta tarkoitin sitä, että minähän jo tiedän, ettei minun ja Ginnyn juttu toimisi. Sitä ei tarvitse enää kokeilla. Sitä kokeiltiin jo melkein viisitoista vuotta.”  
  
”En minä ole mustasukkainen Ginnyn takia”, Draco sanoi. Harry tuijotti häntä. ”Tai en minä siis ole huolissani siitä, että sinä haluaisit yhtäkkiä palata hänen kanssaan yhteen. Minä vain…” Hän selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Olen vain vähän mustasukkainen.”  
  
Harry ei näyttänyt lainkaan yllättyneeltä. ”Ei sinun tarvitsisi olla.”  
  
”Kyllä minä _tiedän_ ”, Draco sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Onneksi hän oli ehtinyt syödä jo kaiken lasagnen, niin että nyt hän voisi tehdä dramaattisen poistumisen. Ensin hän kuitenkin teki lautaseen nopean huuhteluloitsun, jotta se olisi myöhemmin helppo tiskata, ja sitten hän laittoi kahviloitsun päälle. Kohta kuitenkin tekisi mieli juoda kahvia. ”Minä menen jatkamaan”, hän sanoi Harrylle, kävi hakemassa kahvakuulalaatikon ja nosti kahvakuulat olohuoneen seinustalle. Hän kyllä rupeaisi kuntoilemaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Hei kuule”, Harry sanoi, kun he illalla pesivät hampaitaan vierekkäin kylpyhuoneessa. Tässä Harry ja Ginnykin olivat pesseet hampaitaan viisitoista vuotta.  
  
”Niin?” Draco kysyi ja yritti olla tiputtelematta hammastahnaa ympäriinsä.  
  
”Eihän meidän ole pakko asua täällä”, Harry sanoi ja katseli häntä peilin kautta. Harryn tukka oli pörrössä ja siinä taisi olla jumissa lusikka. He olivat purkaneet keittiötarvikelaatikkoja vielä hiukan ennen kuin olivat päättäneet, että nyt oli pakko ruveta nukkumaan. Huomennahan heidän pitäisi mennä töihinkin. ”Jos sinä haluat”, Harry aloitti ja sylkäisi sitten hammastahnaa lavuaariin. ”Jos sinä haluat”, Harry aloitti uudestaan, ”me voimme miettiä vielä. Ja olenhan minäkin miettinyt sitä. Minäkin olen miettinyt, että olisiko parempi muuttaa jonnekin ihan uuteen paikkaan, mistä ei ole ennestään muistoja.”  
  
Draco purskutteli loputkin hammastahnat pois ja suoristi sitten hitaasti selkänsä. Hän oli tehnyt vähän kevyttä kahvakuulajumppaa laatikoiden purkamisen välissä ja nyt tuntui siltä, että niska olisi jumissa ikuisesti. ”Ei meidän tarvitse lähteä täältä pois sen takia, että minä olen idiootti.”  
  
”Et sinä ole idiootti”, Harry sanoi, työnsi käden hänen paitansa alle ja silitti sormenpäillä selkää. ”Kyllä minäkin olen mustasukkainen ihan tyhmistä jutuista.”  
  
Hän kumartui pesemään kasvonsa lavuaarin ylle. ”Ai olet?”  
  
”Hmm”, Harry sanoi ja silitti hänen selkäänsä samalla kun yritti kiskoa lusikkaa pois hiuksistaan. ”Mistä asti tämä on ollut täällä?”  
  
”Ethän sinä ole ikinä mustasukkainen.”  
  
”Muistatko kun koetettiin ensimmäisen kerran hommailla kylpyhuoneessa?”  
  
” _Hommailla_ ”, hän sanoi ja yritti ottaa lusikan Harryn hiuksista, mutta se olikin yllättävän lujasti kiinni. ”Voitko kallistaa päätä?”  
  
”Ja sinä nyrjäytit nilkkasi.”  
  
”Ei se nyrjähtänyt, se oli vain kipeä vähän aikaa.”  
  
”Mutta kun me olimme siellä kylpyhuoneessa ja puhuimme siitä, että kannattaisiko olla vain seinää vasten vai esimerkiksi koettaa ottaa tukea lavuaarista, sinä kerroit siitä jostain tyypistä, jonka kanssa olit tehnyt sen ennenkin.”  
  
Hän sai lusikan irti Harryn hiuksista ja ojensi sen Harrylle. ”Sehän oli vain joku, jota minä tapailin vähän aikaa. Vuosia sitten.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta sinulla on sellaisia tyyppejä. Sellaisia… miehiä. Minulla ei ole ketään sellaista.”  
  
”Harmittaako sinua, ettei sinulla ole ollut muita miehiä?”  
  
”Ei”, Harry sanoi ja laittoi lusikan lavuaarin reunalle. ”Ei tietenkään. Enhän minä… en ole varmaan ollut erityisen kiinnostunut kenestäkään muusta miehestä.”  
  
Draco sai kosteusvoiteen levitettyä ja meni makuuhuoneeseen. Se oli vielä täynnä laatikoita. Hän laittoi puhtaan t-paidan päälle ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Harrya, joka veti villashortseja jalkaan. Kuulemma muuten Harrya paleli, eivätkä ne edes kutittaneet kovin paljon. Draco katseli Harryn villashortseja ja mietti, ettei olisi pitänyt miettiä, että ehkä hän oli Harrylle jonkinlainen vaihe. Ei hän ollut. Hän tiesi sen oikein hyvin. Harry oli aluksi ollut hämillään kaikesta ja erityisesti seksistä mutta silti kumman vakava hänen suhteensa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä ruveta murehtimaan siksi, ettei Harry ollut ollut miesten kanssa ennen häntä eikä omien sanojensa mukaan ollut edes ollut kovin kiinnostunut muista miehistä kuin hänestä.  
  
”Minä vain rakastuin sinuun”, Harry sanoi ja kömpi sänkyyn peiton alle mutta ei laittanut silmälaseja vielä pois. Ilmeisesti Harry aikoi siis tuijotella häntä vähän lisää ennen nukkumaanmenoa.  
  
”Hyvä että rakastuit”, Draco sanoi, meni itsekin sänkyyn mutta jätti valot vielä päälle. ”Muuten minua olisi nolottanut vielä vähän enemmän se, miten kovasti yritin flirttailla sinulle silloin, kun me molemmat olimme karanteenissa ja lähettelimme niitä työaiheisia tekstiviestejä.”  
  
”Eivät ne liittyneet töihin lainkaan.”  
  
”Kyllä ne aluksi vähän liittyivät.”  
  
”Hyvin vähän”, Harry sanoi. ”Joskus minulle tulee mieleen sellaisia juttuja kuin että millaistakohan sinulla on ollut jonkun muun kanssa. Että onko jokin juttu tuntunut erilaiselta. Tai varmasti on, mutta millä tavalla. Ja että onko joku muu tehnyt samoja juttu sinulle kuin mitä minä teen nyt. Ja se on tyhmää, koska tietenkin joku on tehnyt sinulle niitä juttuja, ja eihän sillä ole mitään väliä. Mutta sitten minä mietin myös, että miltähän ne miehet näyttivät, ja mahtoivatko ne olla komeita, ja pitäisikö minun mennä kuntosalille.”  
  
”Ei tarvitse. Ellei sitten sen alaselän takia.”  
  
”Sitä on tosiaan särkenyt viime aikoina”, Harry sanoi. ”Minä olen varmaan aika huono sängyssä. Minullahan ei ole juurikaan kokemusta.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Harrya hetken, otti Harryn silmälasit pois nenältä ja laittoi ne varovasti lipaston yöpöydän. Sitten hän kumartui suutelemaan Harrya. Harry suuteli takaisin hiukan huolimattomasti niin kuin aina silloin, kun Harrylla oli joku juttu kesken. ”Älä viitsi”, Draco sanoi ennen kuin Harry ehti jatkaa. ”Sinä tiedät, ettei se toimi noin.”  
  
”Kylläpä toimii”, Harry sanoi. ”Enkä minä siis aikonut siitä puhua. Aioin vain sanoa, että minäkin olen mustasukkainen silloin tällöin. Esimerkiksi siitä kaikesta mahtavasta seksistä, jota sinä olet harrastanut muiden miesten kanssa.”  
  
Draco yritti olla nauramatta, mutta ei mitenkään pystynyt siihen. ”Kaikesta mahtavasta seksistä?”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti häntä vakavana.  
  
”Kai sinä tajuat”, hän sanoi ja silitti peukalolla Harryn leukaa, ”että sinä olet ainoa ihminen, jonka vieressä minä haluaisin nukkua tänä yönä? Seksillä tai ilman.”  
  
”Se kyllä vähän lohduttaa”, Harry sanoi ja näytti siltä, että se lohdutti aika paljonkin. ”Minä yritin siis sanoa, että ei se haittaa että sinä olet mustasukkainen hölmöistä asioista, koska minäkin olen.”  
  
Draco laittoi valoloitsun pois päältä. ”Ollaan sitten molemmat mustasukkaisia.”  
  
”Se käy kyllä vähän voimille”, Harry sanoi ja asetteli hänen käsivartensa ympärilleen. ”Pitäisikö huomenna käydä kaupassa töiden jälkeen? Vai tehdäänkö etätilaus?”  
  
”Tänne asti? Jaksavatko ne pöllöt lentää näin kauas?”  
  
”Siellä käytetään kuulemma nykyään lokkeja.”  
  
”Minä en oikein pidä lokeista”, hän sanoi. ”Pitäisi ehkä tehdä lista, mitä kaikkea puuttuu. Minusta tuntuu, että kaikki siivousvälineet katosivat muutossa.”  
  
”Salaperäisesti”, Harry sanoi. ”Minun pitää käydä huomenna illalla vielä vanhalla kämpällä. Jätin ikkunat pesemättä. Hei, kuule?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Jos sinua mietityttää, eihän sinun tarvitse myydä sitä omaa kämppääsi heti. Voisit vain vuokrata sen.”  
  
”Ei minua mietitytä”, Draco sanoi. Tietenkin häntä mietitytti. Hän jutteli Harrylle vielä hetken siitä, mitä kaikkea heidän pitäisi huomenna ostaa kaupasta, ja myös siitä, että lokit olivat jotenkin epäilyttäviä ja mahdollisesti pahoja. Niillä oli sellainen katse. Harry nauroi hänelle ja sitten nukahti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He tekivät ostokset etänä ja kolme pahantahtoisen näköistä lokkia toi ne illalla. Naapurit vilkuilivat ikkunoista rukkaset kädessä, ja lokit jättivät kauppakassit ulko-oven eteen ja lensivät pois ilkeästi rääkyen. Draco odotti, kunnes lokit olivat varmasti häipyneet, ja kävi sitten hakemassa kauppakassit. Harry oli olohuoneessa ja mietti ilmeestä päätellen yhä työasioita. Olohuoneen keskellä oli vielä muutama pahvilaatikko. Kalusteet oli aseteltu niin, että kokonaisuus näytti vähän oudolta, mutta ei välttämättä huonolla tavalla. Sohva oli toisella reunalla ja toisella oli Dracon kirjahylly, Harryn televisio oli vastapäätä sohvaa, Harryn nojatuoli nurkassa ja Dracon jalkalamppu nojatuolin vieressä. Ikkunassa ei ollut vielä verhoja, koska Harryn verhot olivat omituisen haalean sävyisiä, mutta Dracollakaan ei ollut verhoja, jotka olisivat sopineet olohuoneen kokonaisuuteen.  
  
”Me tarvitsemme verhot”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Harry vilkaisi häntä työasiailme yhä kasvoillaan. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Verhot”, Draco sanoi. Hän oli aikonut keittää teetä, istua keittiön pöydän ääressä ja toistella itselleen, että ennen pitkää löyhäloitsupandemia olisi ohi, ja sitten hänen työaikansa ei menisi siihen, että hän koetti ratkaista kaikenlaisista loitsuonnettomuuksista syntyneitä lakiongelmia. Mutta nyt hän halusikin ne verhot. Hän halusi piilottaa pahvilaatikot komeroon, istua Harryn kanssa olohuoneen sohvalla ja ajatella, että olohuone sentään oli valmis. ”Mennään katsomaan verhoja.”  
  
”Katsomaan verhoja?” Harry kysyi ja tuijotti häntä. ”Miten niin katsomaan verhoja?”  
  
”Verhokauppaan.”  
  
”Verhokauppaan?”  
  
”Vaikka _Welho-Werhoon_.”  
  
” _Welho-Werhoon?_ ”  
  
”Niin. Vai mistä sinä sitten olet ostanut verhosi?”  
  
”Supermarketista”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Hän tuijotti Harrya hetken. Ehkä hän tarvitsi sittenkin teetä. Ensin teetä, sitten verhot. ” _Welho-Werholla_ on toimipiste Birminghamissa. Mennään sinne. Rukkaset kädessä.”  
  
”Onkohan se vähän turha riski?” Harry kysyi hitaasti.  
  
”Ei se ole lainkaan turhaa”, Draco sanoi. ”Sitä paitsi ei siellä kuitenkaan ole muita asiakkaita.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
 _Welho-Werhossa_ ei tosiaan ollut muita asiakkaita. Hämmentyneen oloinen myyjä tervehti heitä ja kysyi, mitä he etsivät. Harry sanoi, että verhoja. Draco sanoi, että he olivat vain katselemassa. Sitten he katselivat verhoja kutakuinkin puoli tuntia, kunnes Harry alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, ettei enää kuunnellut. Lisäksi Harry oli innostunut tummansinisistä samettiverhoista, joita Draco ei missään nimessä halunnut olohuoneeseen. Hän irrotti Harryn varovaisesti samettiverhoista, ja sitten he neuvottelivat vähän aikaa, kunnes hän lopulta vetosi siihen, että oli homompi kuin Harry ja siis parempi sisustaja. Hän ei ollut siitä lainkaan ylpeä, mutta ainakin hän sai ne verhot jotka halusi. Hän voisi tutkiskella moraaliaan sitten myöhemmin.  
  
Verhot olivat kyllä oikein hyvät. Kotona hän asetteli ne olohuoneen ikkunoihin samalla, kun Harry keitti teetä, ja sitten he istuivat sohvalla ja katselivat verhoja. Hän mietti, että ainakin verhot olivat nyt erilaiset kuin silloin, kun Harry oli asunut täällä Ginnyn kanssa.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä hän ilmiintyi töiden jälkeen kotiin väsyneenä ja pyörällä päästään. Harry oli jo kotona ja keitti hänelle teetä. Harrylla oli _Auroriopisto 2003_ -collegehousut ja häneltä varastettu t-paita, ja hän nojaili keittiön ovensuuhun ja odotti, että maailma lakkasi pyörimästä ja työasiat katoaisivat mielestä. Hän oli joutunut tänään etsimään arkistoista esimerkkitapauksia kiinteistöjen muutoslain toteuttamisesta. Vuosisatoja sitten arkistoidut lakipykälät olivat kuiskailleet hänelle kaappien raoista, ja kun hän oli lopulta saanut noustua viisitoista kerrosta kierreportaita takaisin ensimmäiseen kellarikerrokseen ja hissiin, hän oli joutunut sen jälkeen lepäämään puoli tuntia. Sitten hän oli tajunnut, että oli ottanut mukaansa väärän paperin.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoi Harrylle, kun oli tyhjentänyt puolet teemukistaan ja maailma alkoi taas näyttää vähän vähemmän huojuvalta, ”minä olen miettinyt yhtä juttua.”  
  
Harry vilkaisi häntä ja työnsi sitten silmälaseja paremmin nenälle. ”Minäkin olen miettinyt sitä. Etsitään vain yhteinen talo. Joku uusi. Ja ehkä minä voisin myydä tämän. Vähän hurjaltahan se tuntuu, koska äiti ja isä asuivat täällä, ja sitten kuolivat täällä, mutta sillä tavalla me voisimme ostaa jonkun oikein mukavan talon mukavasta paikasta. Jonkun sellaisen, jossa ei ole muistoja.”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Draco sanoi, veti syvään henkeä ja tarttui Harryn käteen pöydän poikki. ”Tai en minä siis sitä ole miettinyt. Tarkoitin että… että mitä mieltä olisit, jos me vaihtaisimme makuuhuoneen alakertaan?”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Tuohon huoneeseen, josta tuli piti tulla vierashuone”, Draco sanoi. ”Tai Scorpiuksen huone. Siitä voisi tulla meidän makuuhuoneemme.”  
  
”Mutta sehän on alakerrassa”, Harry sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi. ”Siitä olisi lyhyt matka aamulla keittämään kahvia.”  
  
”Mutta alakerrassa ei ole kylpyhuonetta.”  
  
”Mehän aioimme joka tapauksessa remontoida alakerran vessan.”  
  
”Mutta mitä makuuhuoneelle sitten tehdään?”  
  
”Siitä voisi tulla Scorpiuksen huone.”  
  
Harry rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Onhan se tietenkin vähän iso Scorpiukselle”, Draco sanoi nopeasti. ”Mutta jos se tuntuu liian isolta, me voisimme vaikka… voisimme tehdä pienen remontin ja lohkaista osan siitä vaikka… kuntoiluhuoneeksi. Tai komeroksi. Komeroja aina tarvitaan. Ja sitten Scorpius voisi olla yläkerrassa sinun lastesi kanssa. Ja me olisimme…” Hän nielaisi. ”Meillä olisi oma makuuhuone. Sellainen joka ei ollut sinun ja Ginnyn makuuhuone.”  
  
Harry katseli häntä. ”Sinä olet tietenkin parempi sisustaja kuin minä, mutta…”  
  
”En minä oikeasti ole”, hän sanoi ja puristi Harryn kättä. ”Tai ei minua haittaa, jos sinä annat minun päättää enemmän meidän yhteisestä kodistamme. Mutta en minä ole parempi sisustaja vain sillä perusteella, että minä olen homompi… Tai siis, en minä ole _homompi_ kuin sinä, ja minua vähän vaivaa, että sinä ajattelet niin.”  
  
”Sinä olet ollut useamman miehen kanssa kuin minä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”En tiedä, voiko sitä laskea sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Millä muulla tavalla sen voisi laskea?”  
  
”En tiedä, voiko sitä laskea ollenkaan”, Draco sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Mitähän minä olin sanomassa? Ai niin. Minä haluaisin jotain omaa tänne taloon. Jotain mikä olisi _meidän_. Sinun ja minun.”  
  
”Onhan täällä kaikki sinun huonekalusi”, Harry sanoi. ”Ja muutkin tavarat.” Sitten Harry taputti hänen kättään ja kaatoi hänelle lisää teetä. ”Muutetaan vain makuuhuone alakertaan. Se on hyvä idea. Jos minä hukkaan silmälasini yöllä ja epäilen jättäneeni ne keittiöön, niin sitten en kaadu portaissa kun yritän päästä alas sokkona.”  
  
”Totta”, Draco sanoi. Hänen muistaakseen Harry ei ollut ikinä unohtanut silmälasejaan minnekään, mutta hän ei aikonut mainita sitä nyt. Hän joi lisää teetä ja mietti, mitkä verhot he laittaisivat uuteen makuuhuoneeseensa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
3.  
  
  
”Ja miten teillä menee?”  
  
Draco vilkuili äitiään ja sitten Nikolai II:tä, joka istui äidin vasemmalla olkapäällä ja kehräsi. Hän oli vienyt sen äidin luo vähän ennen muuttoa, pakkaaminen oli nimittäin ollut mahdotonta, koska se oli yrittänyt mennä kaikkiin pahvilaatikoihin. Nyt kuitenkin vaikutti siltä, että Nikolai II oli kiintynyt äitiin aika kovasti. Draco ei tiennyt, voisiko viedä sitä enää kotiin.  
  
Sitten hän muisti taas äidin kysymyksen. Hän huokaisi ja joi vähän lisää teetä, ja teekuppi huokaisi hänen huuliensa alla.  
  
”Sinulla ja Harry Potterilla”, äiti sanoi, ja Nikolai II kehräsi. ”Miten teillä menee? Siis teidän parisuhteellanne? Miten kuvailisit sitä?”  
  
”Äiti”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Draco”, äiti sanoi.  
  
”Ei sinun pitäisi kysyä sitä… tuolla sävyllä.”  
  
”Millä sävyllä?” äiti kysyi juuri sillä sävyllä.  
  
”Juuri tuolla sävyllä”, Draco sanoi. ”Sinä kuulostat siltä kuin ajattelisit, että meillä menee huonosti.”  
  
Äiti avasi suunsa, sulki sen sitten uudestaan, laski teekupin pöydälle, laski Nikolai II:n pöydälle, nosti Nikolai II:n hännän pois teekupista ja huokaisi. ”Anteeksi. Ei ollut tarkoitus käyttää sitä sävyä, mutta se kai pääsi taas lipsahtamaan.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco sanoi ja joi lisää teetä. Jostain syystä hän ei pystynyt viettämään aikaa äidin kanssa ilman, että joi käsittämättömiä määriä teetä. ”Meillä menee ihan hyvin. Mutta tietenkin yhteen muuttaminen on ollut vähän… jännittävää.”  
  
”Hänellä on varmaan omituinen sisustusmaku”, äiti sanoi.  
  
”Hänellä on omanlaisensa sisustusmaku”, Draco sanoi, ”ja minulla on omanlaiseni, ja me olemme koettaneet yhdistellä sitä, ja nyt se talo alkaa jo näyttää… meidän taloltamme.” Hän oli hetken hiljaa. ”Alakerran vessassa on kyllä luutatapetit.”  
  
”Merlin paratkoon”, äiti sanoi.  
  
”Mutta me aiomme remontoida sen. Me remontoimme sen kylpyhuoneeksi. Siitä tulee oikein hyvä.”  
  
”Varmasti.”  
  
”Mutta meillä menee tosiaan aika hyvin”, Draco sanoi ja työnsi Nikolai II:n kauemmaksi, sen häntä nimittäin pyyhki häntä jatkuvasti nenään eikä hän halunnut aivastaa teehensä. ”Tiedän kyllä, että me olemme olleet yhdessä vasta vähän aikaa. Vasta vähän yli puoli vuotta. Mutta tämä tuntuu… tuntuu siltä, ettei minulla ole enää kiire minnekään.”  
  
”Ei pidäkään olla”, äiti sanoi. ”Aina kannattaa olla vähän myöhässä. Kannattaa antaa ihmisten odottaa sinua. Sillä tavalla ne oppivat.”  
  
”Ja se tuntuu tavallaan aika hassulta, että miten me tällä tavalla noin vain löysimme toisemme, ja miksi juuri nyt”, Draco sanoi. ”Mehän olemme nähneet toisemme joka päivä töissä pitkän aikaa, mutta emme puhuneet toisillemme melkein ollenkaan. Ja minä olen kyllä… olen kyllä tiennyt, että pidän hänestä yllättävän paljon. Mutta ajattelin jotain sellaista kuin että me päätyisimme ehkä joskus hotelliin pikkujoulujen jälkeen. Ja nyt minä ajattelen, että voisin mennä hänen kanssaan naimisiin.”  
  
”Kannattaa lukea hotellien arvioita internetistä”, äiti sanoi. ”Sinun Amelia-serkkusi meni pari vuotta sitten Pariisissa hotelliin, joka kuulosti oikein hyvältä, mutta kylpyammeeseen olikin juuttunut viilennysloitsu.”  
  
”Toisaalta minusta tuntuu, että miksi meidän pitäisi mennä naimisiin”, Draco sanoi. ”Eihän se varsinaisesti mitään tarkoita, että onko naimisissa vai ei. Ja minä olin jo kerran. Mutta sitten taas joskus ajattelen, että jos kerran aion elää hänen kanssaan, miksi me emme menisi naimisiin? Se helpottaisi paperitöitä, jos toinen meistä vaikka kuolee yllättäen.”  
  
”Se on kyllä ihan totta”, äiti sanoi. ”Muistatko Lucinda-serkkusi? Hän ei tosiaan ollut naimisissa puolisonsa kanssa, ja sitten puoliso kuoli yllättäen noidankattila-onnettomuudessa ja Lucinda jäi seitsemäksi viikoksi jumiin kellariin, kun ei pystynyt osoittamaan talolle, että omisti sen. Hänelle piti kuljettaa ruokaa lämminvesiloitsuputkistoa pitkin. Kauhea tapaus. Niin kuin tiedät, hän ei luota enää taloihin vaan asuu teltassa.”  
  
”Tuntuu siltä kuin olisin tuntenut hänet jo pitkän aikaa”, Draco sanoi. ”Ja niinhän minä olenkin. Ja tavallaan en ole tuntenut häntä kuin vain hetken.”  
  
”Sinun Capuldo-enosi jäi muuten hiljattain kiinni hetkien salakuljettamisesta”, äiti sanoi. ”Hän oli varastanut niitä naapuruston ihmisiltä jo pitemmän aikaa ja säilyttänyt komerossa, ja sitten komero siirtyi ajassa taaksepäin ja osui sattumoisin 1910-luvulla elävän sheriffin makuuhuoneeseen.”  
  
”Joskus minusta tuntuu, että ei tämän ikäisenä voi enää rakastua”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Sinun isosetäsi Luricusius rakastui satakaksikymmentävuotiaana”, äiti sanoi. ”Ja eli elämänsä onnellisena loppuun asti.”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi kelloa. ”Minun pitäisi varmaan mennä. Harry lupasi tehdä päivällistä.”  
  
”Minä olen ruvennut syömään enemmän proteiinia”, äiti sanoi, ”ja vähemmän makukirouksia.”  
  
Viidentoista minuutin päästä Draco ilmiintyi Godricin notkon talon pihalle. Hän oli koettanut opetella kutsumaan sitä kodiksi mutta ei ollut vielä onnistunut. Toisaalta ei hän ollutkaan asunut siellä vielä kuin viikon. Mutta hänellä oli kyllä toiveikas olo. Kaikki laatikot oli purettu, paitsi ne, jotka he olivat päättäneet purkaa myöhemmin eli ei ikinä. He olivat tehneet alakerran huoneesta itselleen makuuhuoneen ja yläkerran makuuhuone oli täytetty Scorpiuksen tavaroilla. Muutaman kerran he olivat riidelleet siitä, miten huonekalut pitäisi järjestää tai mikä matto pitäisi laittaa minnekin. Sitten he olivat sopineet. Draco oli tavallaan iloinen siitä, ettei Harry selvästikään enää ajatellut, että hän oli homompi ja siksi sai päättää sisustamisesta yksin. Hänestä tuntui, että riitelemällä ja sopimalla kodista tulisi juuri sellainen kuin oli tarkoituskin, ja sitten se ainakin tuntuisi heidän kodiltaan.  
  
Eilen illalla he olivat harrastaneet ensimmäisen kerran seksiä uudessa makuuhuoneessaan. Harry oli tehnyt töitä ihan liian myöhään ja Draco oli yrittänyt kuntoilla, mutta kahvakuulat olivat painaneet liikaa. Sitten hän oli vielä jostain syystä ruvennut hermoilemaan siitä, että ensi viikolla olisi joulu ja yhdellä hänen osastonsa harjoittelijoista oli juuri todettu löyhäloitsutartunta, ja ehkä hänkin saisi tartunnan, ja sitten Scorpius ei voisi tulla hänen luokseen jouluksi, ja sitten joulu ei tuntuisi yhtään miltään. Tai ehkä hän ei saisi löyhäloitsutartuntaa ja Scorpius ja Harryn lapset olisivat heillä jouluaaton niin kuin oli tarkoitus, ja kaikki menisi jotenkin huonosti, ja he tajuaisivat, ettei tästä heidän yhteiselämästään tulisi mitään. Sellaisia asioita hän oli miettinyt, ja kun hän oli tullut suihkusta, Harry oli suudellut häntä toisessa kädessä teekuppi ja toisessa kutistettu joulukuusi. He olivat riidelleet hetken joulukoristeista, ja sitten he olivat menneet sänkyyn.  
  
”Muuten”, Harry oli sanonut, kun Draco oli maannut kutakuinkin kaksin kerroin selällään sängyllä kolme tyynyä takapuolen alla ja Harryn kalu oli juuri saatu hänen sisälleen, ”mietin tässä yhtä juttua.”  
  
Draco oli sulkenut silmät ja hengittänyt syvään.  
  
”Teenkö minä tämän oikein?” Harry oli kysynyt. ”Vai pitäisikö minun tehdä tämä jotenkin eri tavalla? Pitäisikö liikkua enemmän? Tai vähemmän? Ja osunko minä nyt oikeaan kohtaan? Ja mitä mieltä sinä olet minun ilmeestäni? Onko se ihan hyvä? Vai pitäisikö näyttää vähän vakavammalta? Tai jotenkin seksikkäämmältä? Entä jos nostelisin kulmakarvoja?”  
  
”Harry –” Draco oli aloittanut, mutta silloin Harry oli vetänyt kaluaan hiukan ulos ja työntänyt sitten takaisin sisään ja osunut juuri oikeaan kohtaan, ja häneltä oli mennyt ajatukset vähän sekaisin. Kun hän oli muistanut, mihin kohti he olivat jääneet keskustelussa, Harry oli tehnyt saman uudestaan ja heilutellut lisäksi kulmakarvojaan. ”Harry”, hän oli sanonut ja tarttunut Harrya takapuolesta, ”minäkin mietin yhtä juttua, nimittäin että jostain syystä minä olen vähän mustasukkainen sinusta ja Ginnystä, vaikka ei todellakaan pitäisi.”  
  
”No ei kyllä pitäisi”, Harry oli sanonut ja tarttunut häntä ranteesta aika lujaa. ”Älä puhu minulle Ginnystä nyt. Minä yritän keskittyä.”  
  
”Älä sinä heiluttele kulmakarvojasi”, hän oli sanonut, mutta siinä vaiheessa häntä oli jo vähän hymyilyttänyt.  
  
Harry oli hymyillyt takaisin, puristanut hänen rannettaan vähän lujempaa ja jatkanut kaikkea muutakin, myös kulmakarvojen heiluttelua. Häneltä oli mennyt varpaat kippuralle ja sydän oli tuntunut hellältä.  
  
”Sinulla ei ole mitään syytä olla mustasukkainen”, Harry oli kertonut samalla kun oli pannut häntä.  
  
”Ei sinullakaan”, hän oli sanonut ja puristanut Harrya takapuolesta. ”Mutta älä oikeasti kohottele kulmakarvoja tuolla tavalla.”  
  
Harry oli kohottanut kulmakarvojaan hänelle, ja sitten hän oli jo tullutkin. Nyt hän seisoi ulko-oven edessä, katseli ikkunoiden lämmintä valoa ja joulukuusta, jonka Harry oli aamulla asetellut keskelle olohuonetta, vaikka oli todellakin liian aikaista joulukoristeille. Ei hän varmaan mahtanut sille mitään, että hänellä oli vähän outoja tunteita, niin kuin esimerkiksi se mustasukkaisuus. Ja niin kuin se, että välillä tuntui siltä kuin sydän olisi ollut särkymäisillään, mutta hyvällä tavalla.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi, kun hän meni sisälle ja löysi Harryn keittiöstä. Sitten Harry katsoi häntä uudestaan. ”Hei, missä Nikolai II on?”  
  
”Se ei suostunut lähtemään äidin luota”, hän sanoi. ”Me sovimme, että minä kokeilen uudestaan jouluna.”  
  
Harry katsoi häntä huolestuneen näköisenä.  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, hän sanoi kiireesti. ”Meillähän on sitä paitsi tässä vielä remonttia tulossa. Nikolai II ei varmaan pidä remonttiäänistä.”  
  
”Me teemme sitä remonttia takuulla monta kuukautta”, Harry sanoi edelleen huolestuneella äänellä. ”Haluatko teetä?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. He joivat teetä keittiössä ja hänellä oli kummallisen huono olo, kunnes hän sitten muisti, että oli juuri juonut pari litraa teetä äidin luona. Siitä se huono olo varmasti johtui. Hän kertoi asian Harrylle ja joi sitten vähän teetä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jouluaaton aattona hän yritti tehdä kaikki mahdolliset työt, ettei niitä jäisi jouluksi. Tietenkin niitä tulisi lisää, mutta sille hän ei mahtanut mitään. Hän istui työhuoneessaan hiljaisessa ministeriössä, jossa joka toinen työntekijä oli karanteenissa ja suurin osa lopuistakin oli jo lähtenyt kotiin. Hänen pöydällään oli vielä muutama kannanotto lakitekstien soveltamisesta löyhäloitsutilanteissa. Osa papereista yskiskeli hiljaa ja osa oli jo luovuttanut, ja hänenkin teki mieli luovuttaa. Harry oli lähtenyt kotiin puoli tuntia sitten ja luvannut lämmittää makaronilaatikkoa.  
  
”Draco?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi ovelle. Hermionen poliittinen avustaja Emma seisoi ovensuussa ja hätisteli paperinippua, joka puolestaan tökki Emmaa kyynärpäähän.  
  
”Sinäkin olet täällä vielä”, Emma sanoi. ”Kai joku on jo sanonut sinulle, että lähde nyt hyvä ihminen kotiin?”  
  
”Harry kyllä sanoi jotain sellaista”, Draco sanoi. ”Minä yritän saada kaiken mahdollisen tehtyä tänään, ettei jouluna tarvitsisi tehdä mitään.” Yksi hänen pöydällään lojuvista papereista yskähti vielä kerran ja vaikeni sitten. Hän siirsi paperin kasan alle ja katsoi sitten uudestaan Emmaa. ”Mitä sinä muuten teet vielä täällä? Eikö Hermione lähtenyt jo?”  
  
”Hetki sitten”, Emma sanoi. ”Minäkin kyllä lähden kohta. Minä olenkin sitten koko viikon lomalla. Minähän teen nykyään tätä osa-aikaisena.”  
  
”Minun onkin pitänyt sanoa”, Draco sanoi, ”että mukavaa että sinua näkee täällä taas. Ja mukavaa, ettei sinua näe täällä ihan yhtä paljon kuin aiemmin.”  
  
Emma hymyili hänelle ja pyöritteli silmiään. ”Minä yritän pysytellä poissa ja antaa muidenkin tehdä näitä hommia välillä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi. ”Onko sinulla suunnitelmia jouluksi?”  
  
”Me ajattelimme viettää aaton kahdestaan Helenen kanssa”, Emma sanoi ja nappasi kyynärpäänsä vieressä leijuvan paperinipun. Paperit näyttivät pistävän vähän vastaan, mutta Emma oli selvästi tottunut käsittelemään niitä. ”Mutta joulupäivänä me varmaan menemme käymään minun vanhempieni luona. Ja ehkä hänenkin. Mutta hän ei ole saanut kerrottua vanhemmilleen, että minä olen velho, enkä minä mitenkään pysty esittämään jästiä. Tai minä voisin kyllä yrittää, ja hän on koettanut vähän neuvoa, mutta minä mokaan aina jotakin. Kerran minä sain kahvin keitettyä ilman taikuutta ja sitten leijutin kahvikupin pöytään.”  
  
”Mikä siinä siis meni pieleen?” Draco kysyi ja ryhtyi sitten miettimään sitä toista asiaa, jonka Emma oli sanonut. ”Toivottavasti Helene uskaltaa kertoa vanhemmilleen pian. Siis siitä että sinä olet velho. Onko heillä jotain velhoja vastaan?”  
  
”No mehän olemme nyt tavallaan muuttaneet ison osan Lontoon rakennuksista vaaleanpunaisiksi”, Emma sanoi. ”Vaikka se olikin vahinko. Kai he ajattelevat, että me olemme vähän outoja. Ja kyllä Helenekin ajattelee niin. Mutta ei se haittaa. Minäkin ajattelen, että hän on vähän outo.”  
  
”Hän vaikutti kyllä todella mukavalta”, Draco sanoi. ”Minähän tapasin hänet kerran, kun hän odotti sinua töiden jälkeen.”  
  
”Hän on tosiaan mukava”, Emma sanoi ja hymyili niin kuin sellainen ihminen, joka on juuri rakastunut. ”Me olemme olleet yhdessä jo viisi viikkoa.”  
  
”Viisi viikkoa”, Draco toisti. Hänestä tuntui, että hän hymyili niin kuin sellainen ihminen, joka on juuri rakastunut. ”Meillähän tuli itse asiassa juuri kahdeksan kuukautta täyteen.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Emma sanoi. ”Onnea.”  
  
”Onnea itsellesi”, Draco sanoi. ”Välillä sitä kyllä ihan havahtuu miettimään, että hyvänen aika, miten tässä on käynyt näin. Ja onhan se hurjaa.”  
  
”Niin on”, Emma sanoi ja litisti paperikasan kyynärpäänsä alle, kun se yritti päästä karkuun. ”En ollutkaan tykännyt kenestäkään pitkään aikaan, tai siis sillä tavalla oikeasti, tiedätkö, sillä tavalla että vähän pelottaa. Mutta nyt tosiaan pelottaa. Tuntuu siltä kuin olisi antanut sydämensä toisen ihmisen käteen, ja toiseen käteen vasaran.” Paperinippu livahti Emman kyynärpään alta ja tönäisi tätä nenään. ”Nyt minun pitää varmaan mennä. Lupasin itselleni, etten ole täällä enää seitsemältä.”  
  
”Minä lupasin Harrylle samaa”, Draco sanoi. Hän toivotti Emmalle hyvää joulua ja katseli, miten Emma tainnutti paperinipun ja raahasi sen sitten pois hänen työhuoneestaan. Hänen oma paperinippunsa oli uuvahtanut ja makasi hiljaa pöydällä. Hän selvitti vielä muutaman päällimmäisen asian ja laittoi sitten loput kansioon, jonka hän puolestaan piilotti pöydän alle. Ne pystyisivät kyllä odottamaan muutaman päivän.  
  
Sitten hän meni kotiin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Mitenkähän tässä mahtaa käydä?” hän kysyi Harrylta jouluaaton aamuna. Talo narisi, sänky narisi, ikkunoihin satoi räntää ja alakerrasta kuului kulkusten helinää. He olivat koristelleet joulukuusen myöhään eilen illalla samalla kun olivat juoneet vähän viiniä. Draco oli nukahtanut ennen kuin tähti oli saatu paikoilleen, ja myöhemmin hän oli herännyt siihen, että kuusi heilutteli alimpia oksiaan. Hän oli ehdottanut Harrylle, että he ottaisivat pois joulukoristeet, joissa oli kulkusia, jos kuusi oli kerran noin eläväinen. Harry oli sanonut, ettei joulu tuntunut joululta ellei jossakin aina vähän kilissyt.  
  
Nyt Harryn veti käsivartensa pois hänen päänsä alta ja pyörähti selälleen. ”Varmaan ihan hyvin.”  
  
”Entä jos lapset eivät tule toimeen keskenään?”  
  
”Ai Scorpius ja Albus? Hehän ovat parhaita ystäviä.”  
  
”On sinulla muitakin lapsia.”  
  
”Tosiaan”, Harry sanoi ja tökkäsi itseään nenänvarteen. Harrylle kävi toisinaan niin. Ilmeisesti Harry unohti, ettei hänellä ollut silmälaseja päässään. ”Kyllä hekin varmasti tulevat toimeen. Ja eiväthän he ole täällä kovin pitkään. Pari viikkoa vain. Ellei sitten tapahdu jotain yllättävää, niin kuin vaikka että Tylypahkassa siirryttäisiin taas etäopetukseen, niin kuin syksyllä, ja lasten pitäisi jäädä tänne.”  
  
Draco nielaisi ja katsoi Harrya. Harry katsoi takaisin.  
  
”Sinä olet kauhuissasi”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Niin sinäkin.”  
  
”Mutta kyllä me selviäisimme.”  
  
”Tietenkin selviäisimme.”  
  
”Omista töistämme ja lasten koulunkäynnistä ja toisistamme ja yhdessä asumisesta.”  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi. Hyvin se menisi. Ja lapsethan olivat jo teini-ikäisiä, ei kai heitä enää voinut vahingossa pilata.  
  
”Ensin pitää tietenkin selvitä joulusta”, Harry sanoi ja huokaisi syvään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He selvisivät joulusta, vaikka hetkittäin kyllä otti koville. Joulukuusen kulkuset kilisivät pitkin yötä, naapurin jouluvalot karkasivat ja lensivät heidän ikkunaansa, Harryn lapsilla oli meneillään joku riita jonka yksityiskohtia he eivät missään vaiheessa saaneet selville ja joulukinkku yritti karata kolmesti ennen kuin he saivat sen lopullisesti hengiltä. Jouluyönä Draco heräsi ja hiippaili keittiöön juomaan glögiä, ja siellä hän sitten kuunteli vienoa kilinää ja mietti, että mitä jos kaikki menisi pieleen. Hänellä oli juuri nyt kaikki kutakuinkin niin hyvin kuin hän saattoi kuvitella kaiken olevan. Hän saattaisi hyvinkin pilata kaiken. Niin hänelle oli aina ennenkin käynyt.  
  
Mutta kun hän lopulta kömpi takaisin Harryn viereen, Harry hyräili unissaan vanha sävelmää _Jo tuikkikaa, oi joulun hevoskotkat_ ja halasi häntä. Hän halasi Harrya mutta varovasti, jotta Harry ei heräisi. Olohuoneesta kuului joulukuusen hentoa helinää ja kaikki oli hyvin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
4.  
  
  
”Lapset”, Harry sanoi sohvalta, ”mehän sovimme jo, että tänä vuonna ei ammuta mitään.”  
  
Kaikki neljä lasta kääntyivät katsomaan Harrya.  
  
”Ministeriöltä tuli ohjeistus, ettei tänä vuonna pitäisi käyttää rakettiloitsuja”, Harry sanoi ja työnsi silmälaseja paremmin nenälle, ”niin kuin tiedätte. Draco oli laatimassa sitä ohjeistusta.”  
  
Draco otti kulauksen teemukistaan. Hän oli tosiaan ollut mukana työryhmässä, joka oli joulun uuvuttamana kokoontunut etäyhteydellä ja pohtinut sitä, kannattaisiko rakettiloitsut vain kieltää tänä vuonna vai riittäisikö lempeä ohjeistus. Se pauke oli niin raivostuttavaa. Ja lisäksi rakettiloitsuja yhdessä ihailevat velhot olisivat alttiita löyhäloitsutartunnalle, ja löyhäloitsu puolestaan saattaisi olla erityisen vaarallinen silloin, kun muutenkin käsiteltiin räjähtävää taikuutta. Ja usein ilman suojalaseja. Mutta suojalakilasia oli uudistettu jo seitsemän vuotta sitten eikä kukaan vieläkään noudattanut sitä, joten sen suhteen hänellä ei ollut kovin paljon toivoa.  
  
”Mutta isä”, Albus sanoi, ”kai me voisimme ampua edes jotain pientä.”  
  
”Ei se varmasti ole kovin vaarallista”, James sanoi.  
  
”Minä ja äiti ammuimme viime uutena vuotena sellaisen rakettiloitsun, joka muuttui lohikäärmeeksi ja söi yhden sillan”, Scorpius sanoi.  
  
”Isä, voinko minä mennä Rosen luokse illalla?” Lily kysyi.  
  
Harry tuijotti Dracoa kirjansa takaa silmät suurina. Ilme ei kuitenkaan varmaan johtunut kirjasta, koska Draco oli ostanut sen Harrylle joululahjaksi ja se oli varmasti loistava. _Karkailevien Kirjojen_ myyjätär oli sanonut, että kirjasta olisi hyvin saattanut tulla tämän vuoden hitti. Sitä paitsi Harry ei ollut kääntänyt sivua ainakaan viiteentoista minuuttiin, ei sen jälkeen kun rakettiloitsukeskustelu oli alkanut kiihtyä. _Auta minua_ , Harry ilme sanoi.  
  
”Rakettiloitsuja ei ammuta tänä vuonna lainkaan”, Draco sanoi parhaalla työäänellään. Hän oli hionut sitä viisitoista vuotta. Siinä kaikui lakien ehdottomuus, vakavuus ja pölyisyys. ”Mutta jos joku naapuri kuitenkin ampuu, voimme katsoa sitä ikkunan läpi.”  
  
Kaikki neljä lasta huokaisivat samaan aikaan. Se kuulosti oikeastaan aika kauniilta. Draco joi vähän lisää teetä ja painautui syvemmälle nojatuoliinsa. Korvissa myös kilisi edelleen, vaikka joulukuusi olikin raahattu pois jo pari päivää sitten.  
  
 _Tämähän menee hyvin_ , Harryn silmät sanoivat hänelle kirjan yli. Lapset jatkoivat dramaattista huokailua ja Harry palautti katseen kirjaansa. Viiden minuutin päästä Harry yllättäen rypisti otsaansa ja käänsi kirjan oikein päin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Lopulta he saivat neuvoteltua lasten kanssa, että rakettiloitsuja ei ammuttaisi, mutta sen sijaan lapset saisivat istua pihalla räntäsateessa ja katsella taivasta siltä varalta, että joku muu sattuisi ampumaan rakettiloitsun. Lapset eivät vaikuttaneet kovin tyytyväisiltä mutta lakkasivat huokailemasta, kun heille tarjoiltiin suklaata. Sitten Albus ja Scorpius katosivat Albuksen huoneeseen, Rose katosi omaan huoneeseensa ja James ryhtyi leipomaan hämäytyskakkua. Draco ja Harry istuivat vierekkäin sohvalla. Ulkona oli jo pimeää. Draco nojasi Harryn olkapäähän ja mietti, että nyt olisi varmaan pitänyt kokea, että jokin oli loppumassa. Tai alkamassa. Esimerkiksi seuraava vuosi. Ja hän todellakin toivoi, että seuraavaan vuoteen kuuluisi vähän vähemmän löyhäloitsua, karanteenia, rajoituksia ja rukkasia. Vaikka jos asiaa ajatteli tarkasti, hänellä itsellään oli kyllä ollut onnea tänäkin vuonna. Hän silitti Harryn käsivartta ja sanoi sitten Harrylle, ettei Harryn ollut pakko lukea sitä kirjaa, jos se ei ollutkaan hyvä.  
  
”Kyllä minä luen tämän”, Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä.  
  
”Se on sinulla taas väärin päin sylissä.”  
  
”Helvetti.”  
  
Hän otti kirjan Harrylta ja laittoi sen sohvapöydälle. Ehkä hän lukisi sen itse joskus.  
  
”Televisiosta tulisi kohta _Pansyn Sohvalla: Uuden Vuoden Spesiaali_ ”, Harry sanoi.  
  
He avasivat television. Pansy istui sohvallaan studiossa. Studion verhot oli näköjään vaihdettu niihin tavanomaisiin, mikä oli tavallaan harmi. Jouluspesiaalin kuusikuvioiset verhot olivat tavallaan olleet aika näyttävät.  
  
 _”Tervetuloa uuden vuoden erikoisjaksoon”,_ Pansy sanoi. _”Erikoisjaksoa varten kutsuin sohvalleni monta ihmistä, jotka te kaikki tiedätte, nimittäin koko Britannian tunnetuimman loitsuneulojan, menestyneimmän leijupalloilijan, sekä tietenkin runoilijan, jonka teoksissa on eniten taikaa. Valitettavasti kukaan heistä ei päässyt tulemaan löyhäloitsurajoitusten takia. Sen sijaan tänään studiossa ovat taikaministeri Hermione Granger, Viktor Krumin poikaystävä Ron Weasley, ja Tylypahkan ennustuksenopettaja Sibylla Punurmio.”_  
  
Harry taputti Dracoa polveen. ”Pansy yritti muuten soittaa minulle pari tuntia sitten. En kerennyt vastata, koska me joimme juuri silloin teetä.”  
  
”Hän yritti soittaa minullekin”, Draco sanoi. Hän ei muistanut, miksi ei ollut kerennyt vastaamaan. Ehkä hän oli pelännyt joutuvansa televisioon. Hän otti Harryn käden omaansa ja katseli, kuinka Pansy tervehti Hermionea, Ronia ja Sibylla Punurmiota vuorotellen turvallisen välimatkan päästä. Punurmio näytti yllättävän nuorelta. Hän oli nähnyt naisen viimeksi koulussa ja oli kuvitellut, että tämä oli kutakuinkin muinainen. Nyt Punurmio näytti hädin tukin kuusikymppiseltä.  
  
 _”Kiitos kun tulitte”,_ Pansy sanoi vierailleen. _”Kiitos todellakin erittäin paljon.”_  
  
 _”Ole hyvä”,_ Hermione sanoi.  
  
 _”Kiitos”,_ Ron sanoi.  
  
 _”Tämä on ihanaa, kultaseni”,_ Punurmio sanoi.   
  
”He taitavat olla ihan hyvissä väleissä”, Draco sanoi, ”Hermione ja Ron.”  
  
”En nyt ehkä sanoisi ihan niin”, Harry sanoi. ”Hermione istuu niin kaukana Ronista että meinaa pudota sohvalta.”  
  
”Ehkä se johtuu valaistuksesta. Oletko sinä muuten kuullut Ronista mitään?”  
  
”Ron on lähettänyt minulle aika paljon kissakuvia viime aikoina”, Harry sanoi. ”Siitä tulikin mieleen, pitäisikö sinun äidiltäsi kysyä, milloin Nikolai II voisi tulla meidän luoksemme? Meillähän on jo kaikki valmiina täällä kotona, paitsi tietenkin vessan remontti.”  
  
”Pitää tosiaan kysyä”, Draco sanoi. Hän oli kysynyt monta kertaa. Aluksi äiti oli väistellyt hänen kysymyksiään, mutta viimeisellä kerralla äiti ei ollut edes vastannut hänen soittoonsa, ja kun hän oli mennyt käymään, äidin asunto oli taiottu näyttämään hylätyltä mökiltä. Se oli ollut hiukan erikoista, koska asunto kuitenkin oli kerrostalossa. Hän oli pohdiskellut asiaa pitkään, ja sitäkin hän oli pohdiskellut, oliko äiti mahdollisesti kidnapannut hänen kissansa.  
  
 _”Tämä on ollut erikoinen vuosi”,_ Pansy sanoi. Sitten Pansy ja vieraat puhuivat hetken siitä, kuinka erikoinen vuosi oli ollut. Punurmio ennusti, että seuraava vuosikin olisi erikoinen. Hermione kertoi siitä, kuinka oli neuvotellut jästipolitiikkojen kanssa velhojen ja jästien asioiden yhdistämisestä, esimerkiksi siitä, olisiko Lontooseen tulevaisuudessa mahdollista rakentaa lentävä metro ja voisiko velhoja taas jossain vaiheessa päästää jästien taidenäyttelyihin, jos vain muistuteltaisiin tarpeeksi, ettei tauluille kuulunut ruveta juttelemaan. Ron kertoi kissoistaan ja sitten Viktorin uudesta huispausaiheisesta podcastista. Draco kävi hakemassa lisää teetä ja palasi sohvalle Harryn viereen. Hän kysyi Harrylta, millaisista kirjoista Harry itse asiassa piti. Siitä tiedosta voisi olla hyötyä tulevaisuudessa. Mutta juuri kun Harry avasi suunsa, Punurmio mainitsi, että oli löytänyt erikoisena vuonna paitsi kahdeksankymmentäluvulla kadonneet sukkapuikkonsa, myös rakkauden.  
  
 _”Aivan”,_ Pansy sanoi. ” _Ja haluaisitko kertoa tarkemmin?_ ”  
  
 _”Ilman muuta”,_ Punurmio sanoi. ” _Tämä tapahtui alkukesästä vähän sen jälkeen, kun meidän olemassaolomme oli selvinnyt jästeille. Minä luin siihen aikaan hyvin paljon jästien sanomalehtiä, olin nimittäin edelleen melko häkeltynyt koko löyhäloitsuepidemiasta. Se oli niin häkellyttävää. Toivon vain, että joku olisi ennustanut sen etukäteen. No mutta joka tapauksessa alkukesästä minä vietin aikaa mökissäni manchesterilaisessa lähiössä, minulla on sellainen hyvin kodikas pikku talo loitsittuna näkymättömiin rautakaupan ja pizzerian väliin. Lueskelin jästien sanomalehtiä ja yhtenä päivänä huomasin sieltä kirjoituksen, jossa kirjoittaja väitti, ettei ennustaminen ole mahdollista. Minä tietenkin kirjoitin siihen vastineen.”  
  
_ ”Punurmio näyttää yllättävän nuorelta”, Harry sanoi ja asettautui tiukemmin Dracon olkapäätä vasten. ”Luulin että hän oli aivan muinainen.”  
  
”Niinpä”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Mutta hänhän onkin aika nuori”, Harry sanoi. ”Varmaan hädin tuskin kuusikymmentä.”  
  
”Tosiaan”, Draco sanoi.  
  
” _Sitten me rupesimme kirjoittelemaan”,_ Punurmio sanoi. ” _Pääasiassa ennustamisesta. Minä koetin osoittaa hänelle, että ennustaminen onnistuu, mutta ikävä kyllä onnistuin ennustamaan lähinnä säätä. Jossain vaiheessa hän kertoi minulle, että jästitkin osaavat sen, ja itse asiassa jästien säitä koskevat ennustukset olivatkin huomattavasti parempia kuin minun. Eikö ole ihmeellistä? Siinä sivussa me sitten juttelimme vähän muistakin asioista. Minä esimerkiksi kerroin hänelle, että yksisarvisia on olemassa, ja kun hän ei uskonut, lupasin viedä hänet katsomaan sitä yhtä laumaa, joka vielä elelee Cornwallissa.”  
  
”Ja niin te lähditte vaellukselle Cornwalliin.”  
  
”Niin”, _Punurmio sanoi. ” _Emme tosin löytäneet yksisarvisia, mutta se oli muuten hyvin mielenkiintoinen reissu.”  
  
”Varmasti.”  
  
”Hän kertoi minulle kaikenlaisia asioita, joita en ollut koskaan kuullutkaan. Esimerkiksi että miksi sataa ja miksi tuulee. Sitten vähän myöhemmin minä nappasin valitettavasti löyhäloitsualtistuksen ja jouduin jäämään hänen kanssaan pikkuruiseen hotellihuoneeseen viideksi viikoksi.”  
  
”Niin”_, Pansy sanoi. ” _Karanteeniaikahan on tosiaan kaksi viikkoa_.”  
  
” _Sen jälkeen me sitten matkustimmekin Bulgariaan katsomaan lohikäärmeitä”_ , Punurmio sanoi. ” _Hän ei ollut nähnyt niitäkään koskaan aiemmin._ ”  
  
” _Hyvin romanttista”,_ Pansy sanoi. ” _Sibylla, sinähän olet tosiaan ammatiltasi ennustaja. Onko sinulla mitään uusia ennustuksia tiedoksi katsojille?”  
  
”Minähän olen jo osittain eläkkeellä”_, Punurmio sanoi. ” _Mutta ennustin tässä ihan hiljattain, että ensi vuonna tapahtuu myös hyviä asioita.”_  
  
Harry nosti jalat sohvalle ja valui sitten alaspäin kunnes päätyi puolittain Dracon syliin. Draco joi teetään. Naapurissa joku ampui rakettiloitsun taivaalle ja se räjähti kultaiseksi sateeksi.  
  
”Hei”, Albuksen ääni kuului yläkerrasta, ”raketteja!”  
  
”Hei”, Rose huusi, ”raketteja!”  
  
”Hei”, James sanoi keittiöstä kädet ja kasvot jauhoissa, ”raketteja”, ja sitten kaikki lapset ryntäsivät ulos, myös Scorpius, joka näytti siltä että koetti näyttää kyllästyneeltä mutta ei aivan muistanut, miten se tehtiin. Draco ja Harry katselivat olohuoneen ikkunan läpi, miten lapset seisoivat räntäsateessa ja tuijottivat taivasta, josta kaikki kultahiput olivat jo kadonneet. Televisiossa Pansy aloitteli keskustelua siitä, mistä kaikista jästien outouksista velhot olivat tänä vuonna innostuneet. Pansy kuitenkin ehti hädin tuskin päästä alkuun, ennen kuin kyyhkyseksi muutettu paperilappu lensi hänen luokseen ja osui häntä naamaan.  
  
” _Hetkinen_ ”, Pansy sanoi kohti televisiota.  
  
Harry vilkaisi Dracoa. Draco vilkaisi Harrya. Lapset tuijottelivat edelleen taivaalle.  
  
” _Juuri saamamme tiedon mukaan Englannista on juuri havaittu uusi muunnos löyhäloitsusta”,_ Pansy sanoi, muutti kyyhkysen lennokiksi ja lennätti sen pois kuvasta. ” _Muunnos ei ole lainkaan vaarallisempi kuin löyhäloitsun aiempi versio, mutta ilmeisesti se muuttaa tartunnan saaneen henkilön –”  
  
_ Hermione katosi näkyvistä.  
  
” _\- näkymättömäksi”,_ Pansy sanoi ja räpytteli silmiään. ” _Hermione?_ ”  
  
” _Minä olen tässä edelleen”,_ Hermionen ääni sanoi. ” _Helvetti. Nyt pitää kyllä varmaan lähteä töihin._ ”  
  
” _Tästähän ei missään tapauksessa tarvitse huolestua”,_ Pansy sanoi huolestuneella äänellä. ” _Löyhäloitsun muunnosta on sitä paitsi löydetty vasta hyvin vähän, ja voi olla, että se on erittäin harvinainen –_ ”  
  
Ron katosi näkyvistä.  
  
” _Merlin paratkoon_ ”, Ronin ääni sanoi. ” _Minä olen näkymätön._ ”  
  
” _Minä ennustan_ ”, Punurmio sanoi utuisella äänellä, _”että tämä ei ollut tässä_.”  
  
” _Ehkä me voisimme palata edelliseen aiheeseen”,_ Pansy sanoi ja katosi näkyvistä. ” _Velhot ovat tänä vuonna löytäneet muun muassa jästien huvipuistot – no voi helvetti.”  
  
”Cordelia_”, Punurmio sanoi kohti katsojia, ” _minä haluaisin lähettää sinulle terveisiä täältä studiosta. Minä tulen ihan kohta kotiin, niin että voisitko mitenkään laittaa glögiä jo kuumenemaan? Ja ehkä voisit etsiskellä vähän suklaata? Ja valmistella meille vaahtokylvyn? Ja laittaa ne alusvaatteet päälle, jotka minä ostin sinulle joululahjaksi? Mutta vain jos haluat, kultaseni. Minä tulen ihan kohta. Minä voin riisua sinut itse. Ja muuten, jos minua ei näy, se johtuu siitä, että olen muuttunut näkymättömäksi._ ”  
  
” _Helvetin helvetti”,_ Pansyn ääni sanoi, _”ja hyvää illanjatkoa teille, rakkaat katsojat. Nyt vaikuttaa tosiaan siltä, että kaikki paitsi Punurmio –”  
  
_ Punurmio katosi näkyvistä.  
  
” _Me kaikki olemme nyt muuttuneet näkymättömiksi. Lopetamme keskustelun tältä erää tähän ja jatkamme dokumentilla yksisarvisista, jotka elävät Cornwallin luonnossa. Hyvää uutta vuotta!”_  
  
Studio katosi ja tilalle tuli yksisarvinen, joka söi omenia suoraan puusta cornwallilaisella takapihalla. Draco katsoi Harrya, sitten taas televisiota, ja sitten ulos ikkunasta. Lapset olivat kadonneet näkyvistä.  
  
”Hyvää uutta vuotta”, hän sanoi ja suuteli Harrya. Sitten he laittoivat television kiinni ja menivät etsimään lapsiaan.


End file.
